Nymph by Silvershine
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Para ela, aquilo é tão natural quanto respirar. Não conseguiria evitar que a idolatrassem, mesmo se tentasse. .: Trad kakasaku em 4 shots/ Romance/ Narrada em primeira pessoa, na visão de Kakashi / M-rated :.
1. I

** Uma Traducao kakasaku autorizada pela fofa Silvershine**

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Classificação etária:** M_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é de ninguém.  
_

_Do original Nymph de __**Silvershine**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime_

_**Betareader:** Pimentinha (nah flor, vc vai betar seu proprio presente! *bate na hime!*)_

_**Para tres bonecas fofinhas: **Pimentinha, Yok-chan e Naomi-chan. Eu prometi "Ninfa" pra voces faz meses ne! *APANHA*  
_

_**Sinopse: **__Para ela, aquilo __é_ t_ã_o natural quanto respirar. N_ã_o conseguiria evitar que os homens a idolatrassem, mesmo se tentasse. .: Trad kakasaku/ Em 4 shots/ Romance/ Narrada em 1 pessoa/ visão de Kakashi :.

_**Notas importantes:**_

_* Em muitos lugares do mundo, 16 anos e considerado maior idade. _

_** No caso shinobi, o fato se consolida ainda mais. No momento em que se tornara uma kunoichi jounin, pressupoe-se que Sakura e uma moca emancipada. Ou seja, adulta. Responsável por si mesma (legalmente falando)._

_*** O que nos leva a uma terceira consideração: Em caso de qualquer relacionamento com alguem mais velho, isso** nao** e considerado crime. Porque, ela e legalmente maior de idade. Ok? (tenham isso em mente o tempo inteiro. Certinho? E sim, antes que perguntem, quando se e emancipado, vc e considerado "dono do seu proprio nariz" perante a Lei.) _

_**** Gente, atentem para a classificação etaria da fanfic. **M**. Ok?_

* * *

_Para Yok, Naomi e Pimentinha_

**_Ninfa_**

Parte Um de Quatro

_Para ela, aquilo __é_ t_ã_o natural quanto respirar. 

_N__ã_o conseguiria evitar que a idolatrassem, mesmo se tentasse.

* * *

**Eu** sei que você está preocupado. Posso lhe dizer quando tudo começou e como, mas não acho que isso irá mudar alguma coisa. Acreditaria em mim se dissesse que não foi minha culpa? Que tudo simplesmente ficou fora do meu controle?

É claro que não. Para você ela é a aprendiz perfeita, jovem que entrega tudo em dia, completa todas suas atribuições antes do prazo e faz você se sentir orgulhoso por isso. Mas você não sabe da missa a metade.

Ela é uma ninfa. Ela sorri para os homens – jovens, velhos e crianças – e os encanta. Com algumas palavras cuidadosamente escolhidas e aqueles olhos tímidos, pode seduzir qualquer homem em meros segundos e ela sabe disso. E adora. E pode fazê-lo simplesmente em uma questão de segundos e o faz pelo simples prazer de fazê-lo. Mas não pense mal dela, porque isso é apenas sua maneira de ser. Ela vive pelo amor e sempre o fez assim, e gosta de todos os aspectos que dele advêm. Ela não o faz por maldade suas brincadeiras e flertes. Para ela, isso é tão natural como respirar. Não saberia como evitar que os homens a idolatrassem, mesmo se tentasse.

Se sou sua vítima? Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não o queria. Eu sou, afinal, um homem, e embora isso soe como uma desculpa esfarrapada, prometo a você que não é. Sabe o que é ser homem? Ter programado em seu sangue a fraqueza crônica quanto ao sexo oposto? Eu não sou um monge e acho que é seguro dizer que nunca estive perto de tal. Mas estou certo de que mesmo os homens mais puros e virtuosos teriam dificuldades em resistir à atração desta moça.

Eu lhe digo quando começou e como começou, e espero que vá me entender...

**E**ra uma noite de quarta-feira e me sinto cansado. Quarta-feira é um dia tão longe de ambos os extremos da semana e não há nada a não ser eu mesmo dentro de casa. Eu não sou uma pessoa extrovertida. Gosto da solidão em vez do companheirismo e prefiro mil vezes uma noite calma em casa no meu apartamento que passar com alguns conhecidos. Não é que eu seja tímido, só gosto de passar o meu tempo comigo mesmo.

Ouço o som de batidas na minha porta às oito da noite e quando a abro, ela está lá no corredor, sua face pálida e preocupada.

— Eu sinto muito. – diz e torce as mãos nervosamente, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Não sei a quem mais recorrer.

Convido-a para entrar e o jogo começa.

Ela me diz que acabou de voltar de uma missão e encontrou seu apartamento praticamente destruído por uma pequena explosão. — Foi tudo minha culpa. – diz num tom infeliz. — Eu trouxe um experimento pra casa e ele era instável e o deixei lá e sai. Agora não tenho onde morar, minha senhoria quer que eu pague os estragos e irá me despejar mesmo assim.

Por um momento, acho que ela está tentando pedir ajuda financeira, mas parece que não é o caso. Ela diz que vai lidar com seus problemas usando seu próprio dinheiro.

Ela só precisa de algo de mim: um lugar para ficar.

— Será que Naruto não pode te hospedar? – pergunto-lhe meio sem jeito. Eu nunca gostei de partilhar meu espaço com outras pessoas.

— O apartamento do Naruto é muito pequeno. – me diz. — E ele vai pensar que isso significa uma coisa que não tem nada a ver…

— E quanto a Ino? – sugiro.

— Ela está morando com o namorado. – me explica. — E não me quer por perto e eu também não quero me intrometer... Ou ter que ouvir _aquilo _durante a noite, sabe como é né?

Eu sei. E limpo a garganta. — E seus pais? – ofereço, com meu desespero crescente. — Certamente eles podem abrigar a própria filha, certo?

Ela morde o lábio de novo em uma exibição de ansiedade. — Eu não quero voltar pra casa deles, Sensei. – diz. — Eu disse pra eles que poderia me virar sozinha e não quero ter que correr de volta pra casa tão cedo. Eles nunca vão me levar a sério se eu continuar recorrendo sua ajuda sempre que preciso.

Eu realmente não conheço ninguém mais a quem ela possa recorrer. Tenho certeza que já tentou todos de sua lista de contatos e decidiu que eu sou a sua aposta mais provável. Eu não sou, obviamente, sua primeira escolha, mas pelo menos não sou a última. Não tenho coragem de mandá-la embora, não agora que ela está sentada no meu sofá, olhando para mim de modo suplicante, e então suspiro e aceno com a cabeça. — Quanto tempo precisa ficar? – pergunto.

— Oh, não muito tempo, tenho certeza! – diz e seu rosto se ilumina em alívio. É como ver o sol sair de trás das nuvens. — Obrigada, Kakashi-sensei! Prometo não ficar no seu caminho! Você não vai sequer perceber que estou aqui!

Mas a presença dela não é algo que se possa realmente ignorar, não é mesmo?

Ela trouxe algumas roupas em uma sacola, junto com uma escova de dente. Eu não tenho um quarto de hóspedes ou uma cama extra, apenas o sofá, ela se senta, mas parece muito feliz com isso. Dou-lhe dois lençóis e um travesseiro e ela os pega rindo e brincando sobre como "eles cheiram a Kakashi-sensei". Eu não sei como responder a isso. Não tenho certeza de como responder a ela. Desculpo-me, dizendo que quero dormir cedo por nenhuma razão em particular do que deixá-la confortável e ir me esconder no meu próprio quarto. Não é que como se não gostasse dela. Mas ela é uma menina de 16 anos e eu sou um homem de 30 e não temos muito em comum além da nossa profissão. Eu não sei como reagir a ela fora do ambiente de trabalho e espero que ela simplesmente parta o quanto antes. Com ela por perto, _Eu_ me sinto no limite, como se não fosse nada além de um convidado em minha própria casa. Sua mera presença é como se ela estivesse pisando no meu pé.

Na manhã seguinte, quando acordo, simplesmente continuo deitado na cama, ouvindo-a se mover pelo apartamento. Ouço-a na cozinha, à procura de algo para comer. A água na pia – ela está lavando a louça que sujou. E então a porta do banheiro se fecha e ouço mais água circulando pelas tubulações. Ela está tomando banho. Eu sei que está nua e me sinto incapaz de parar de desenhar a imagem em minha mente. Ela não trouxe qualquer suprimento de banho, então, sem dúvida, está usando os meus no momento – lavando seu corpo com o sabonete que eu uso.

A água, eventualmente, para e a ouço sair do banheiro. Uma batida leve soa na porta do meu quarto. Eu finjo estar dormindo, fechando os olhos e me recusando a responder.

A porta se abre de qualquer maneira. — Kakashi-sensei. – ouço-a sussurrar pela escuridão do quarto. — Eu vou trabalhar agora.

Deixo um grunhido escapar, sabendo que se continuar a fingir estar dormindo, isso somente servira para ela se aproximar.

— Obrigado por ser tão legal. - diz e então parte.

Espero até ouvi-la sair do apartamento e depois espero mais um pouco só para ter certeza, antes de me levantar e começar meu ritual matinal costumeiro. Primeiro vou a cozinha tomar café da manhã, mas tudo o que encontro é uma tigela para secar ao lado da pia e um copo onde ela tomara agua. Há marcas de batom rosado nas bordas do vidro. Eu fico olhando para o copo por muito tempo e depois decido não tomar café e ir direto ao chuveiro.

O banheiro está úmido e embaçado, o ar nublado com um aroma doce. Há também uma toalha molhada secando sobre aquecedor. Eu tento ignorar o fato de que esta toalha foi recentemente usada para secar o corpo nu de minha ex-aluna. Quando entro no chuveiro, percebo que meu sabonete foi usado e alguns pelos cor de rosa ainda estão grudados nele. Eu continuo com meu banho, mas não posso evitar me sentir desconfortável ao fitar aquele sabonete, não quando minha imaginação esta a mil sobre onde tal sabonete fora usado antes.

A primeira coisa que faço ao deixar minha casa é verificar a situação do apartamento de Sakura, e para meu espanto, percebo que ela não estava exagerando quando mencionou os danos do local. Poderia levar semanas para consertá-lo, embora ela tenha dito que iria procurar um novo apartamento e que isso só levaria alguns dias, no máximo. Eu não tenho certeza de como será capaz de se dar ao luxo de substituir todos os seus pertences danificados, porque tenho quase certeza de que ela não tem seguro.

Há um rumor na sede jonin.

As pessoas parecem saber mais sobre a situação de Sakura do que eu mesmo, e todos eles parecem saber que ela esta mantendo residência temporária comigo. Eles me chamam de velho babão, que me aproveito do infortúnio de uma menina inocente. Dizem isso como uma piada, claro. Minha personalidade é bem conhecida, assim como a de Sakura, e ninguém desconfia de que haja algo sórdido ao mantê-la na minha casa. E realmente não há, mas me sinto culpado por alguns dos pensamentos que tenho e simplesmente espero que Sakura encontre logo um lugar alternativo em breve.

Ela está lá quando chego em casa e acho que está preparando uma refeição para nós dois. Nada de extraordinário, mas estou faminto o suficiente para ser grato por seu esforço.

Mas a julgar pela maneira como olha para mim quando tiro minha máscara para comer, aquilo não passara de uma armadilha.

E, talvez, este seja o real começo de tudo? O momento em que ela vê meu rosto, um súbito interesse é despertado, uma curiosidade inata, e então já não sou mais seu companheiro de equipe, seu antigo professor. Eu sou um _desafio._

Eu sou bonito? Não me importo com essas coisas, mas acho que meu rosto é razoavelmente atraente. Estou longe de ser o homem mais bonito de Konoha, mas ao menos longe de ser o mais feio, e há tempos tenho sido capaz de utilizar este rosto, com a mesma habilidade que o faria com uma kunai ou genjutsu por exemplo. Assim como existem muitos homens rasos que fariam qualquer coisa para ter uma garota bonita, assim como mulheres vazias que estenderiam um tapete vermelho para um homem atraente.

Sakura sorri pra mim como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que realmente me vira e de fato, é. Mastiga seu frango grelhado e ainda sorri. Talvez já estivesse planejando algo naquele momento? Ou talvez somente estivesse admirando o que via.

A conversa é um pouco estranha no começo, mas ela não me deixa fugir desta vez. Esta garota tem o dom do charme e sabe como usá-lo. Na verdade, usa-o em mim em poder total sobre a mesa da cozinha, fazendo perguntas e ouvindo atentamente minhas respostas curtas. Ela sabe o que dizer para soltar minha língua tão bem como sabe exatamente como me fazer calar e ela adora alternar suas táticas para alcançar as reações exatas que quer ver.

No instante em que minha guarda esta baixa, ela diz. — Você é bonito quando sorri, Kakashi-sensei. – e imediatamente fico quieto e desajeitado. — E bonito quando cora também.

Isso não devia significar nada demais. Acho que poderia ser descrito como um flerte, como algum tipo de avanço de alguma natureza, mas simplesmente não quer dizer nada. Ela é uma jovem garota naturalmente sedutora e eu seria um tolo de ler qualquer coisa além de brincadeiras, apenas o puro e simples lúdico em suas palavras. Contudo ela me olha com o canto dos olhos ao por os pratos na pia e quando me pega olhando, me dá um sorriso secreto, como se alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo e nós apenas não estivéssemos expressando em palavras.

Eu me senti contorcer-se muito rapidamente sob essa pressão estranha e mais uma vez me desculpei, dizendo-lhe que iria dormir mais cedo.

— Mas são apenas nove horas. – protesta, como se minha companhia fosse uma honra gloriosa. E eu sei que não é.

— Eu estou velho e cansado. – digo para ela e ela ri como se eu estivesse brincando.

Estou cansado, de fato.

Retiro minhas roupas e me deito na cama e logo estarei dormindo. Entretanto parece que no momento em que fecho os olhos, sou despertado por uma batida na porta.

— Sinto muito. – ouço sua voz em meio à escuridão. Meu despertador me diz que são onze horas. — Pode me emprestar outro cobertor? A noite esta um pouco fria.

Eu faço um gesto vagamente, apontando para o armário a minha esquerda e vejo sua sombra caminhar e abri-lo. Fecho meus olhos, tentando ignorar a forma feminina e como o cheiro dela flui em minhas narinas e como ela sussurra outro pedido de desculpas e pelas pontas dos pés sai do quarto com um cobertor grosso em seus braços.

Ela deixou a porta entreaberta e feixes de luz incidem em meu quarto. Não me incomodo em resolver o problema, em vez disso, uso meu braço sobre os olhos para tentar encontrar o sono novamente.

Ouço um barulho e dou uma espiada por baixo do braço para a luz entrando pela fresta da porta. Posso ver a porta do banheiro do lado oposto do corredor e ela também está entreaberta. Lá dentro, vejo uma parte da pia, um copo com duas escovas e um tubo de pasta de dente. No gabinete espelhado em cima da pia, também posso ver Sakura.

Ela está trocando de roupas.

Eu deveria desviar o olhar. Mas não posso. Ela está segura, escondida da minha vista por trás da porta do banheiro, mas a porta do gabinete está um pouco aberta e os espelhos se encontram em um ângulo certo e assim posso ver tudo. Ela tira seu colete vermelho, deslizando-o pelos ombros, antes de dobrá-lo e colocá-lo de lado. Sob o colete, usa um top preto bem justo, provavelmente usado para achatar os seios, em vez de enfatizá-los ou apoiá-los. Ela mexe um pouco o corpo para livrar-se da peça de roupa e meus pulmões contorcem involuntariamente ao ver seus seios nus, arredondados, dois morrinhos altos. A luz do banheiro e um tanto opaca, lançando um foco pálido sobre sua pele e me vejo comparando como seus pequenos mamilos rosados são do tom exato de seus lábios.

Ela se olha no espelho, mas é difícil dizer o que pensa de si mesma. Não sorri ou franze o cenho, tendo seus pensamentos privados que não consigo decifrar. Ela se vira para o lado e traz os seios juntos, tentando fazê-los ficarem maiores, fazendo beicinho com aqueles seus lábios rosados no processo.

Talvez quisesse que fossem maiores.

Finalmente, se vira e pega uma camisa branca larguinha e coloca-a sobre a cabeça, e apesar de poder vê-la balançar-se para livrar-se da saia e dos shorts, o espelho não me agracia com uma visão de nada da parte abaixo de sua cintura. Esta é provavelmente uma boa coisa.

Não me atrevo a me mover quando ela pega suas roupas e apaga a luz do banheiro. Eu a vejo fazer uma pausa do lado de fora da porta do meu quarto, fitando-me, e me pergunto se ela sabe que eu estava observando esse tempo todo, ou se ela estava deliberadamente fazendo isso de propósito. Mas acho que estou lentamente me tornando paranoico, porque, por que uma garota de dezesseis anos como ela iria querer provocar um homem de trinta como eu? Tinha que ser um acidente.

A noite me incomoda e levo muito tempo para dormir, minha mente repleta com pensamentos de uma garota em meu sofá, dormindo em sua camisa larguinha e somente de calcinhas. Quando acordo, me vejo surpreso por não ter sonhado com ela, mas talvez tenha e simplesmente não me lembre de agora. Desta vez, durmo porque realmente estou esgotado.

Ouço o som de Sakura na cozinha e no banheiro, e mais uma vez ela bate na minha porta, põe a cabeça rósea pela fresta da porta e me diz um "Obrigada", seguido de um "Estou indo trabalhar agora."

Eu deixo um grunhido escapar e quando tenho certeza que ela já partiu, de alguma maneira consigo reunir energia suficiente para sair da cama. Outra tigela lavada secando ao lado da pia e desta vez ela teve tempo para lavar o copo também. Por alguma razão, isto é ligeiramente decepcionante.

O cheiro do banheiro e diferente agora. Cheira a leite, arroz e jasmim, e sei disso por causa dos nomes no frasco de sabonete liquido na parede. Parece que ela trouxe seus próprios suprimentos de higiene pessoal, mas não a culpo. Meu banheiro não é adequado para mulheres.

No momento que meu banho termina, não consigo mais sentir o cheiro dela.

O dia é longo e tedioso, e a única coisa que marca a diferença de outros dias é a forma como muitas vezes meus pensamentos se voltam para Sakura. Penso em seu sorriso provocante e flertes charmosos e me repreendo por ficar obcecado com isso. Então passo por ela em um corredor na torre Hokage e ela sorri o mesmo sorriso familiar de sempre, o mesmo que me dera mil vezes antes e compreendo que minha ponderação é equivocada. Ela está apenas sendo amigável. Ela não _gosta_ mais de mim do que o normal e habitual de estudantes kunoichi e professores do sexo masculino.

Quando chego em casa naquela noite, ela está lá, preparando um lanche. Da mesma forma casual que o fizera na noite anterior, diz que tem mais que suficiente para nós dois, e nos sentamos à mesa para comer. Eu não tenho certeza se conseguiria me acostumar a chegar em casa e ter comida já feita pra mim. É muito doméstico e algo que não consigo associar em nada com Sakura.

Ela até me pergunta como foi o meu dia.

— O mesmo de sempre. – respondo. — Este arroz está muito gostoso. Como consegue dar esse sabor?

A ponta de seu nariz contorce-se em divertimento. — Ingrediente secreto. – me diz.

Eu pergunto o que viria a ser esse ingrediente, mas ela explica que não seria muito secreto se simplesmente saísse falando dele por ai.

— Naruto pensa que eu sou louca por ficar com você. – me diz.

— E você é? – pergunto.

— Provavelmente. – admite. — Ele diz que Hinata tem espaço mais que suficiente no composto Hyuuga. E que mesmo que Sasuke não esteja mais aqui, o distrito de _sua_ família está completamente deserto e gratuito para qualq-

— Ilegal, mas viável. – cedi. — Então por que ainda me atura?

Ela sorri aquele sorriso que esconde segredos, porém seu significado ainda não fora desvendado a mim. Eu acho que ela pretende que seja dessa forma. — Há um documentário sobre macacos na TV hoje à noite. – diz. — Posso assistir?

Eu olho para a TV no canto da sala de estar e sei quanto tempo passara desde a última vez que fora ligada. Um ano? Dois? — Claro. – disse com um encolher de ombros. — Se ainda funcionar.

— Você quer ver comigo ou pretende dormir mais cedo? – pergunta e consigo detectar a provocação em sua voz. — Dormir cedo todos os dias é algo não muito comum. Você dorme bastante, sabia.

Ela provavelmente estava me provocando, então dei de ombros novamente. — Eu não sei muito sobre macacos. – admito.

— Bem, então amanhã você será um verdadeiro especialista! – declara.

Mas acontece que macacos são criaturas horríveis. São raros os momentos em que se sentam, abraçam-se e acariciam-se e ficam juntos de forma agradável, mas acima de tudo, são pequenos monstros. Lutam entre si, peitam uns aos outros, comem com a boca aberta e mostram os "fundilhos" em público. No resto do tempo, só fazem sexo.

É difícil descrever exatamente quão estranho as coisas lhe parecem enquanto está sentado no sofá, que começou a cheirar nitidamente como ela, como a garota sentada ao seu lado, ambos assistindo a pequena TV do outro lado da sala, num programa falando sobre mamíferos peludos _pegando um ao outro_ de forma bastante vigorosa. Sakura assiste com muita atenção, a parte em que o documentário fala exatamente o que se passa durante a "época de acasalamento" (como se tivéssemos alguma dúvida, para inicio de conversa), enquanto vejo com leve horror aqueles primatas gritando e se apalpando de minuto a minuto e, em seguida, à recomeçam a transar novamente. Eu olho para Sakura com o canto do olho, mas ela sequer parece detectar meu constrangimento. Isso é um alívio. Conhecendo minha sorte, ela provavelmente pensaria que eu estava começando a ficar excitado.

Meia hora de documentário, e Sakura se move para se apoiar no braço do sofá, seus pés escondem-se sobre meu quadril. E com o avançar do programa, esses pés movem-se inquietos nas meias, embora não ache que ela se dê conta do fato. Ela provavelmente está sentindo o frio.

Alguns macacos não conseguem sobreviver ao inverno, e, francamente, que tenham uma boa viagem. Contudo Sakura funga e esfrega os olhos quando os créditos passam na tela e me olha com melancolia. — Eu não gosto quando os bebês morrem. – diz. — A natureza pode ser tão cruel às vezes.

Seus pés agora estão totalmente sob minha coxa, mas somente eu pareço estar ciente disso. Pelo menos seus dedos não estão mais frios agora. — Eu posso pensar em coisas mais cruéis que isso. - digo baixinho, perguntando o que diabos está acontecendo. — Vou pra cama agora.

— Oh, ok. – ela me fita novamente com os olhos arregalados e úmidos, como se não quisesse que eu fosse embora. Eu realmente não entendo o que poderia ser tão atraente sobre minha companhia. — Eu vou ficar acordada até um pouco mais, se não se importa. Vou tentar não te acordar quando for pra cama mais tarde.

Concordo com a cabeça e desapareço em meio ao apartamento. Escovo os dentes e me troco, mas quando estou prestes a fechar a porta do quarto, paro.

Iria deixá-la aberta, tão aberta quanto eu me atrevesse a ousar, e iria para a cama, pensando mais uma vez o que diabos estou fazendo. Cochilo, mas não muito mais tarde, um movimento do lado de fora me chama atenção e abro meus olhos para fitar o corredor.

Como num _flashback_ da noite anterior, ela está no banheiro com a porta semifechada, mas não o suficiente para bloquear minha visão do espelho. Seu colete vermelho desliza de seus ombros e ela está puxando a parte superior por cima da cabeça. Seios ávidos saltam a mostra e ela se vira em seguida, abruptamente para o outro lado. Eu me sinto um pervertido. Um _voyeur_. Ela tem metade da minha idade e não consigo tirar meus olhos dela.

Ela me poupa um vislumbre de sua pele, separando rapidamente a camisa de dormir. Em seguida, pega um potinho que parece ter trazido consigo hoje e começa a aplicar loção em si mesma – primeiro nos braços, e depois, pelo torso e estômago. É fascinante, porque eu sabia que as mulheres poderiam ser meticulosas sobre seus cuidados de pele e rituais de beleza, mas esta é a primeira vez que vira uma em ação. Ela não presta atenção especial a seus seios, mas vê-la acariciar-se, mesmo de forma casual, faz minha garganta apertar. Seus mamilos possuem um tom de rosa mais escuro hoje e ela está olhando para si mesma no espelho novamente.

E então de repente ela me olha.

Meus olhos fecham rapidamente, mas ela é uma ninja, não uma idiota e eu sei que provavelmente fui pego.

Mas talvez não.

Espreitei-a novamente por olhos semicerrados e agora ela não está mais olhando na minha direção – se inclina e aplica loção em suas longas pernas. E após uma ultima olhadela ao espelho, aqueles seios incrivelmente agradáveis desaparecem sob uma camisa muito larga. Sinto-me lamentando por não mais poder vê-los.

Apaga a luz e vai para a cama, mas não sem fazer uma pausa do lado de fora da porta do meu quarto e sussurrar baixinho um "Boa noite".

Quando se foi, rolei na cama e pressionei o rosto no outro lado, sobre a superfície fria do travesseiro. Estou sentindo minha excitação a caminho e me envergonho; toco a mim mesmo sobre o tecido da cueca, embora não tenha certeza se estou tentando banir a excitação ou prolongá-la.

A semi-ereção desaparece gradualmente, mas os pensamentos dela não. Eu a vejo em minha mente, espreguiçando-se provocativamente em meu sofá – os lençóis torcendo em torno de suas elegantes pernas nuas e sua camisa subindo para revelar uma barriga lisa. Ou talvez ela dormisse de bruços, dando-me uma bela visão de seu perfeito bumbum, como se implorando para ser acariciado.

Eu deslizo para fora da cama, dizendo a mim mesmo que só quero tomar um pouco de água e se acontecer de olhar e ver uma Sakura dormindo no sofá... Bem, e daí? Essa é a minha casa.

Entretanto as luzes estão acesas na sala de estar e saio do corredor apenas para encontrar uma Sakura muito acordada. Está apoiada sobre o travesseiro, os lençóis cobrindo-a, desenhando sua forma sob o tecido, e ela está lendo um livro. Meu livro. Embora, felizmente, não um das obras de Jiraiya.

— Oh. – diz, sorrindo como se estivesse feliz em me ver e envergonhada por ser pega. — Eu sinto muito. Não conseguia dormir, então pensei em ler um pouco.

Esfrego meu braço sem jeito. — Para ser honesto, estou tendo problemas pra dormir também. – digo.

— São os macacos, não é?

— Uh... Outra coisa, eu acho. – digo vagamente. — Estava vindo pegar um copo d`agua.

— Não me deixe incomodá-lo! – insiste, mas a sinto me observando intensamente enquanto busco um copo e despejo um pouco de água nele. Eu olho para ela por cima do ombro e a vejo enviar-me um sorriso mais largo. — O quê? – pergunto.

— Não consigo me acostumar em te ver sem a máscara. – diz. — Você parece tão diferente. Sinto como se fossem duas pessoas diferentes.

Isso mostra o quanto as pessoas investem em aparências. Eu dou um sorriso leve, sem saber o que fazer comigo mesmo. — Ajo de forma diferente sem ela ou algo assim?

— Um pouco, sim. – diz ela, me pegando de surpresa. — Seus sorrisos são mais comedidos, eu acho. Você se sente mais seguro quando esta usando a máscara? É por isso que a usa?

É muito tarde para estar fazendo perguntas pessoais. Tento desviar a atenção dela. — Que livro está lendo?

— A Saga de _Uno Taro_. – me diz, segurando o livro para que eu possa ver. — É sobre um menino que sai em busca de fortuna.

— E onde você está? – pergunto.

— Cerca de um terço do livro. – diz, franzindo o nariz. — Eu realmente não gosto do personagem principal. Ele persegue constantemente formas de conseguir um poder supremo. O que não acho ser uma atitude muito saudável para um menino tão jovem.

Sorrio e caminho ate a parte traseira do sofá. Ela está pensando em Sasuke. Posso ver claramente na maneira como franze a testa para o livro, como se fosse algo mais que um clássico da história. O herói da Vila, afinal de contas, é atacado e mutilado no capítulo de abertura e o resto do livro narra sua jornada a partir do momento que ele deixa sua terra natal em busca de um grande poder para trazer vingança sobre aqueles que o feriram, tal como sua busca em reconstruir tudo em seguida.

No final, o menino percebe que fora um desperdício sua jornada e que sua presença realmente era necessária em casa, então retorna de mãos vazias, mas infinitamente mais sábio.

— Ele aprende sua lição. – digo a ela. — Antes que sua gana o destrua.

Sakura olha para o próprio colo e fecha o livro. — Você acha que ele vai voltar algum dia? – pergunta em voz baixa.

Eu realmente não sei. Sasuke é quase tão tenaz quanto Naruto em muitos aspectos, e não me surpreenderia se realmente fizesse de sua perseguição sanguinária sua própria destruição e fim. Sua única esperança é que ele fosse forte o suficiente para enfrentar o que tanto perseguia.

Mas não tenho certeza que seja. Não sozinho de qualquer maneira, e não creio que o rapaz perceba tal antes que seja tarde demais.

— Talvez. – disse de forma ambígua. — Esqueci como a história termina.

Ela olha para mim surpresa e posso ver que está se perguntando se estamos falando sobre a mesma coisa. Eu sorrio novamente para que ela saiba que realmente estamos. É apenas que nenhum de nós realmente quer ser tão direto.

— Eu tenho que voltar pra cama. – digo a ela, após um momento de silêncio que parece se estender por muito tempo.

— É claro. – ela murmura, olhando para mim com os olhos vidrados. — Mas você não vai me dar um beijo de boa noite?

Sinto o ar congelar em meus pulmões e por um tempo tudo o que posso fazer é fitá-la, meus processos de pensamento começam a desacelerar, como se calculando algo. Ela olha pra mim como se aquilo fosse um pedido perfeitamente razoável, mas o brilho de malícia em seus olhos me faz ter certeza de que tudo o que quer é saber como irei reagir.

Eu não tenho ideia porque faço isso – talvez porque me senti desafiado e não quero parecer um covarde, ou talvez porque quero fazê-lo, porque ela é jovem, bonita e disposta. Um homem sensato riria e levaria na brincadeira e voltaria para a cama imediatamente.

Mas não creio que eu seja sensato, não tenho o vislumbre de sensatez desde os meus 13 anos.

Minhas pernas se movem sem permissão e parecem pesadas como chumbo a cada passo dado. Seu sorriso desvanece um pouco. Ela não estava esperando por isso e me olha num misto de surpresa e diversão ao inclinar a cabeça para cima, dando-lhe o rosto para mim. Eu me inclino para baixo sobre a parte de trás do sofá e pressiono meus lábios contra sua bochecha suavemente – sua pele tão macia que sinto estar beijando seda. Posso sentir seu cabelo, o cheiro de leite, arroz e jasmim, e de todo seu corpo recém-lavado, posso sentir o cheiro que acho ser seu perfume natural, algo que não pode ser encoberto por qualquer produto industrial. Seu cheiro. Sua marca. O perfume que se impõe a todos os outros. O cheiro de sua feminilidade; fértil, jovem e doce.

Eu me inclino de volta lentamente e ela vira o rosto em minha direção. As pontas de nossos narizes quase se tocam e nossos lábios praticamente roçam, estavam muito perto. Será que ela queria que eu a beijasse também? Por que iria querer que eu a beijasse?

Recompus-me completamente e seu sorriso agora é como o de uma raposa que acabara de engolir um coelho. Mas talvez, isso soasse predatório e calculista demais? Ela não é assim. Ela esta apenas triunfante, todavia seu sorriso irradiava graça, como se tivéssemos ambos a ganhar algo de bom. Talvez eu seja a raposa e aquele sorriso em seus lábios fosse o de uma viúva negra que acabara de conquistá-lo?

Esta garota é muito mais madura que alguém de apenas 16 anos.

— Boa noite, então. – ela diz baixinho.

Então, lembro-me de onde eu estou e onde deveria estar. — Boa noite. – repito e desapareço pelo apartamento, partindo para o meu quarto.

**. . .**

**Parte Um de Quatro terminada.**

**. . .**

* * *

_N/T:_

_Certo._

_Certoooo._

_Certooooooo._

_Eu estava pra postar essa fanfic ha milhares de anos! (silvershine bem o sabe, ela me autorizou o trabalho em 2010 - tipo, tem quase 3 anos isso! *Bate na hime*)_

_._

_Bem, eu queria saber somente uma coisa: O QUE VOCES ACHARAM?_

_Tipooooo, sentiram a tensao sexual entre esses dois ne. Tao intensa que chega a ser palpável!_

_.._

_Hmmmm, hoje eu quis fazer esse mini-combo kaksaku pra deixar as senhoritas bastante satisfeitas ;D_

_"Ninfa" sera postada em **4** partes de aproximadamente 5 mil palavras cada._

_E eu to que to de curiosidade pra saber suas opinioes. (depois de the window, acho que essa e uma das melhores da silveshine. Hmmmm, tudo bem, tem outras otimas tambem, mas com certeza essa e muitoooo maneira. Eu to feliz de estar -finalmente- trazendo-a pra gente ;D)_

_.._

_Ok, personinhas, digam pra hime o que acharam ;D_

_deixo bjitos pra todas,_

_Ate loguinho :D_

_..._

* * *

**_Ps: _**

_- Eu consegui colocar quase todos os contatos em dia :) - arigatou por eles!_

_- Depois dos feedback em "Feeling You", resolvi tentar (mesmo mesmo mesmo), postar mais um cpt ainda em Dezembro. (Nao dou certeza, mas realmente vou tentar, ok ;D)_

_- Espero que as minas fofas tenham curtido o presente. Eu fiquei de da-lo ha muito tempo. So nao havia tido tempo de faze-lo anteriormente..._

_- Ne, meninas, eu to "sem acentos" aqui no note. Entao, muitas coisas podem estar "fora do lugar". Gomen._


	2. II

**Uma Traducao autorizada kakasaku**

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Classificação etária:** M_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é de ninguém.  
_

_Do original Nymph de __**Silvershine**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime_

_**Betareader:** Pimentinha (Linda-fofa-bonita, nem sei como te agradecer por betar esse texto enorme! Arigatou :)_

_**Para tres bonecas fofinhas: **Pimentinha, Yok-chan e Naomi-chan. :)  
_

_**Sinopse: **__Para ela, aquilo __é_ t_ã_o natural quanto respirar. N_ã_o conseguiria evitar que os homens a idolatrassem, mesmo se tentasse. 

* * *

**Anteriormente...**

_— Mas você não vai me dar um beijo de boa noite?_

_Sinto o ar congelar em meus pulmões e por um tempo tudo o que posso fazer é fitá-la, meus processos de pensamento começam a desacelerar, como se calculando algo. Ela olha pra mim como se aquilo fosse um pedido perfeitamente razoável, mas o brilho de malícia em seus olhos me faz ter certeza de que tudo o que quer é saber como irei reagir._

_Eu não tenho ideia porque faço isso – talvez porque me senti desafiado e não quero parecer um covarde, ou talvez porque quero fazê-lo, porque ela é jovem, bonita e disposta. Um homem sensato riria e levaria na brincadeira e voltaria para a cama imediatamente._

_Mas não creio que eu seja sensato, não tenho o vislumbre de sensatez desde os meus 13 anos._

_Minhas pernas se movem sem permissão e parecem pesadas como chumbo a cada passo dado. Seu sorriso desvanece um pouco. Ela não estava esperando por isso e me olha num misto de surpresa e diversão ao inclinar a cabeça para cima, dando-lhe o rosto para mim. Eu me inclino para baixo sobre a parte de trás do sofá e pressiono meus lábios contra sua bochecha suavemente – sua pele tão macia que sinto estar beijando seda. Posso sentir seu cabelo, o cheiro de leite, arroz e jasmim, e de todo seu corpo recém-lavado, posso sentir o cheiro que acho ser seu perfume natural, algo que não pode ser encoberto por qualquer produto industrial. Seu cheiro. Sua marca. O perfume que se impõe a todos os outros. O cheiro de sua feminilidade; fértil, jovem e doce._

_Eu me inclino de volta lentamente e ela vira o rosto em minha direção. As pontas de nossos narizes quase se tocam e nossos lábios praticamente roçam, estavam muito perto. Será que ela queria que eu a beijasse também? Por que iria querer que eu a beijasse?_

_Recompus-me completamente e seu sorriso agora é como o de uma raposa que acabara de engolir um coelho. Mas talvez, isso soasse predatório e calculista demais? Ela não é assim. Ela esta apenas triunfante, todavia seu sorriso irradiava graça, como se tivéssemos ambos a ganhar algo de bom. Talvez eu seja a raposa e aquele sorriso em seus lábios fosse o de uma viúva negra que acabara de conquistá-lo?_

_Esta garota é muito mais madura que alguém de apenas 16 anos._

_— Boa noite, então. – ela diz baixinho._

_Então, lembro-me de onde eu estou e onde deveria estar. — Boa noite. – repito e desapareço pelo apartamento, partindo para o meu quarto._

**. .**

**.**

* * *

**Ninfa**

_Parte dois de quatro_

_Para ela, aquilo __é_ t_ã_o natural quanto respirar.

_N__ã_o conseguiria evitar que a idolatrassem, mesmo se tentasse.

* * *

**O** sono é ainda mais elucido que nunca.

O céu começa a iluminar-se e eu ainda não consegui pegar no sono. Ouço Sakura na cozinha e depois no banheiro, e ainda me encontro incapaz de dormir. Meu relógio me diz que estive deitado, acordado e imóvel durante oito horas seguidas e a cabeça de Sakura aparece pela fresta da porta para me dizer que ela está saindo para trabalhar, e, novamente, diz um "obrigada".

Movo-me durante o dia como um morto-vivo. Algumas pessoas notam e comentam que pareço ainda mais distante do que o habitual, e Genma até brinca de modo ardiloso que Sakura esteve me mantendo acordado a noite inteira. Em certo sentido, ele está certo. Decido não dizer nada e o vejo ir embora. Eu literalmente esbarro em Sakura na torre da Hokage novamente. Sorrimos um para o outro, timidamente como sempre o fizemos todos os demais dias, mas hoje ela deixa sua mão esbarrar levemente em meu estômago ao passar por mim e em seguida continua com seu caminho. Mais uma vez, lembro-me que nossa relação mudou sutilmente.

Pergunto a Naruto uma breve atualização sobre as condições de vida de Sakura, quando o vejo no Ichiraku Ramen. Ele parece falar mais com Sakura sobre essas coisas do que ela o faz comigo. Diz-me que, "_Ela encontrou um novo apartamento, mas não pode pagar o depósito_", e por isso "_Ela está procurando uma missão de ranking elevado para irmos nessa semana, para que ela possa fazer o pagamento ou algo assim_".

— Por que simplesmente não pedir emprestado para um de nós? – pergunto-lhe.

— Ela não gosta de depender das pessoas. – diz ele. Ele a conhece melhor que eu. — Ela é neurótica sobre ser vista como um fardo.

Isso explica porque, quando volto para casa naquela noite, encontro outra refeição na minha mesa.

— Eu lavei roupa hoje. – ela me diz enquanto come. — Lavei algumas das suas coisas também, espero que não se incomode. Tinha como usar o tempo extra para isso e parecia inútil desperdiçar toda aquela água.

— Você não deveria ter se incomodado. – digo.

— Não foi problema nenhum.

Suas habilidades em lavar roupas superam as minhas. E quando vejo, acho que todas as roupas sujas que se acumularam no cesto ao lado da porta do banheiro agora estão lavadas, limpas, passadas e dobradas ordenadamente em minhas gavetas. Ela até mesmo havia dobrado minhas cuecas. Eu _nunca_ dobrava as minhas cuecas.

Eu não tenho certeza do que fazer com tudo isso.

— Vai passar uma comédia romântica esta noite. – diz ela enquanto a ajudo a lavar os pratos. — Quer assistir comigo?

Eu não gosto de comédias românticas. Destroem o cérebro com todas aquelas tolices e representações idealistas de relacionamentos e também são insuportavelmente previsíveis. O homem _sempre_ consegue a mulher e vice-versa. Nunca vi uma comédia sobre uma jovem querer seduzir seu professor, mudando-se para sua casa, pondo sua escova de dente ao lado da dele, seu sabonete ao lado do dele. E nunca há sexo suficiente para ambos. Embora, talvez, a última seja uma coisa boa, por que sempre fico embaraçado quando o assunto é macacos e estou perto dessa garota...?

— Claro. - digo a ela. — Por que não?

O filme é sobre um homem e uma mulher, ambos incrivelmente bonitos e carismáticos. Espera-se que acreditemos que o homem está numa maré de azar, porque acabara de perder o emprego bem remunerado, sua esposa horrorosa o abandonou e sua vida é uma merda porque ele ainda tem uma casa ridiculamente grande, um monte de dinheiro e cinco crianças adoráveis. Eu olho em volta de meu apartamento e sabemos que se este homem vivesse em minha casa, este filme seria considerado uma tragédia completa.

A mulher entra em cena para cuidar de sua casa e de seus filhos, e, inevitavelmente, cuidar de seu coração. Tenho certeza que ela será bem sucedida em todos os três postos de trabalho de uma forma espetacular, mas realmente nunca descobrirei tal. Eu caio no sono no meio filme.

Sou acordado quando Sakura me cutuca as costelas e abro os olhos para ver os créditos passarem na tela.

— Você dormiu. – acusa em um muxoxo. Ela está inclinada sobre mim, seus seios macios esmagados contra meu braço e o queixo empoleirado em meu ombro.

— Desculpe. – digo sem convicção, embora seja difícil de me mostrar verdadeiramente arrependido.

— Você dorme muito, sabia? – diz. — Me pergunto se está doente. Quando foi seu último check-up no hospital?

Muito tempo atrás. — Não é nada – digo. — Eu não sou tão jovem como costumava ser. Não espero que entenda. Você mal saiu das fraldas.

Eu digo isso para colocar uma distância entre nós. Para lembrá-la de que ela realmente é pouco mais que uma criança, mas não acho que ela concorde com tal. Apenas franze a testa para mim. — Você não é um velho. – diz. — Então não tente mandar essa pra mim. Eu não vejo nenhum cabelo branco nessa cabeça.

Ela toca meu cabelo como se estivesse procurando algo e eu sorrio. Como é que um homem que nasceu sem pigmentação capilar sabe quando fica velho? Meu cabelo nunca vai mudar de cor até o dia em que morrer, embora, talvez, eu possa apenas perdê-los e ficar careca antes disso, certo? Talvez já esteja até começando a cair?

Sakura não parou de acariciar os dedos pelos fios, mas agora ela não parece preocupada em procurar fios brancos. Suas unhas arranham levemente meu couro cabeludo e torce um punhado de fios em torno de seu dedo. Eu olho para ela e ela sorri.

— Você já vai pra cama? – me pergunta antes que eu possa dizê-lo.

— Estou um pouco cansado – digo.

— Bem, então boa noite e bons sonhos. – diz e então se inclina para me beijar suavemente na bochecha.

E me forço a não virar a cabeça e tomar-lhe a boca. Mas não acho que isso faça parte das regras do jogo. Ela se inclina de volta, me dando espaço para levantar, caminho até meu quarto sem sequer pronunciar outra palavra, tiro minhas roupas, subo na cama e deito sob os lençóis, dormindo em nada mais que minha cueca e uma camisa.

A porta do meu quarto fica aberta. E eu espero.

Eu realmente deveria estar cansado, porque cai no sono novamente, e em seguida sendo acordado ao som da porta do banheiro se fechando. Abro os olhos e me vejo amargando o fato de que ela fechou a porta atrás de si, enquanto troca de roupa. Talvez não tivesse realmente sido intencional? Talvez ela realmente não soubesse que eu estava acordado para vê-la nas últimas duas noites? Talvez _ela_ tenha me pego olhando na noite passada e estava revoltada? Para ela, eu sou provavelmente nada mais do que um velho sujo. Estou começando a pensar que realmente o sou.

Viro-me, irritado por me deixar partir por essa trilha de pensamentos. Por ser um gênio tão elogiado, me sinto como um idiota completo esta noite.

A porta do banheiro se abre novamente e ouço Sakura apagar a luz. Agora, a única luz no meu quarto é a que incide do lado de fora pela minha janela. Espero ouvir seu "_boa noite_" sussurrado pela fresta da porta, mas a voz que ouço vem de dentro do meu quarto.

— Sensei. – sussurra. — Eu não consigo encontrar minha blusa de dormir em lugar nenhum. Esta tudo bem se pedir uma das suas emprestada?

— A gaveta do meio. – murmuro, apontando vagamente para a cômoda em minha frente.

Ela se move pelas sombras e o feixe de luz a ilumina vagamente, então percebo que ela está nua, coberta apenas por uma minúscula calcinha. Com seu braço pressionado sobre os seios, mas isso apenas serviu para enfatizá-los ainda mais do que simplesmente escondê-los. Ela se agacha e puxa uma gaveta com a mão livre. Ela sabe exatamente onde meus camisões estão ao que parece, talvez porque foi ela quem os lavou. Retira uma camisa preta e a pressiona contra o peito no lugar de seu braço.

E me envia um sorriso tímido. — Desculpe. – diz. — Eu não vou te incomodar novamente.

Sakura _vai_ me incomodar novamente, porque ela _tem_ a _intenção_ de me incomodar. Tenho certeza disso agora. Ela é uma atriz fenomenal, porque não há nenhuma razão pela qual tivesse de entrar no meu quarto completamente desprovida de roupa para buscar uma camisa. Ela faz isso porque pode, e porque quer ver como vou reagir.

Eu tenho que agarrar os lençóis firmemente enquanto a vejo partir, suas costas nuas se afastarem, de volta para as sombras que agora a obscurecem.

Eu durmo desta vez, mas só porque estou fisicamente exausto por meus pensamentos conturbados para me manter acordado. E sonho. Eu sonho com ela. Estou de volta no sofá com ela, assistindo uma comédia romântica sobre macacos. Seus seios estão pressionados contra meu braço e seus lábios chupando meu pescoço, beijando e dando-me mordidinhas pelo caminho até minha orelha. E então ela se transforma em Pakkun, e meus sonhos estão de volta dentro de meu controle, mas sei que eu estou ficando sem lugares para me esconder dela.

Sou acordado por alguém sacudindo meu braço. É Sakura. Ela me sorri enquanto abro os olhos para piscar rapidamente em sua direção. — Você tem que se levantar. – diz. — Temos uma missão hoje.

Ela não vai me permitir chegar atrasado. Envia-me para o banheiro para tomar banho, enquanto ela prepara seu café da manhã, e depois nós trocamos, eu tomo café enquanto ela toma banho. Eu não tenho muito apetite pela manhã, então me contento com uma maçã antes de voltar para o meu quarto para trocar de roupas.

Passo pela porta do banheiro e não tenho certeza se devo ficar surpreso ao ver que fora deixada entreaberta. Faço uma pausa com a maçã na mão e vejo através da fresta. Através da parede de vapor a vejo no chuveiro, ela está esfregando shampoo no cabelo, Sakura está de costas pra mim, e enquanto está se ensaboando e a água escorre levando as bolinhas de sabão, posso ver claramente cada uma de suas curvas elegantes reaparecendo. Ela se vira, mas ainda está com olhos bem fechados. Seus seios são dois belos montes brilhantes e água escorrendo entre eles e sobre sua barriga reta fazem um caminho até o inicio da penugem rósea que marca seu sexo.

Eu inclino a cabeça e mordo a maçã. Eu sei que deveria me afastar, porque isso seria a coisa certa a fazer.

Não acho que tenha sido decente da minha parte observá-la desde que se mudou pra cá.

O que ela faria se eu acabasse de entrar aqui, agora, e a empurrasse contra a parede? Será que ela iria gritar de raiva e medo? Ou será que me daria o mesmo sorriso provocativo que vem me dando nesses últimos dias, sussurrando um encorajamento pra que eu avançasse? Eu, honestamente, acho que seria o último e por uma fração de segundo, me sinto avançando para empurrar a porta do banheiro, minha excitação já está se contorcendo sob o tecido da calça. Mas a minha timidez inata lembra-me no último momento e eu acabo não fazendo nada mais do que observá-la enquanto me atrevo, até que ela deixa meu campo de visão, enrolando-se em uma toalha. Eu acho que ela sabe que eu estou observando-a e quer que eu a veja, ou pelo menos não se importa.

— Pronto. – digo, balançando a cabeça e partimos para o ponto de encontro.

Naruto e Sai estão impressionados que eu tenha chegado na hora ao menos uma vez, e atribuem isso à influência de Sakura. Eu não posso exatamente protestar, porque é verdade. Ainda estaria tentando escovar os dentes neste momento, se ela não estivesse lá para me acordar.

Partimos em missão, e eu sei que se formos bem sucedidos, Sakura terá dinheiro suficiente para fazer o depósito em seu novo apartamento e ela vai sair da minha casa. Eu deveria estar feliz ou triste? Não sei. Devo sabotar essa missão ou não? Não decidi ainda.

Uma menina foi raptada. Seus sequestradores iriam trocá-la por um resgate hoje, em uma floresta isolada, que jazia profundamente nos vales selvagens da fronteira oriental. Nosso objetivo é simples: recuperar a menina sequestrada com segurança e capturar os sequestradores. Não há necessidade de trazer o resgate. Nós só teríamos que trazê-la de volta.

Antes dos sequestradores chegarem ao local, Naruto, o mais adepto de nós em justu Henge, transforma-se na barra de ouro pela qual devemos trocar pela menina. Eu, Sai e Sakura esperamos, embora os dois últimos se divertem muito jogando a barra pesada (Naruto) entre si, como se ele realmente fosse um tijolo ou algo assim. Eu vejo como Sai tenta flertar com Sakura, usando alguns truques de sociabilização que provavelmente aprendeu em um livro e vejo Sakura flertar de volta. Mas não gentilmente. Está irritada em vez de demonstrar o tom provocativo de sempre. Ele não tem a menor chance e ela sabe disso, mas, como um gato que sempre tem a intenção de comer o rato, ela continua a brincar com ele.

Eu me pergunto se ela está fazendo o mesmo comigo.

Os sequestradores chegaram e o plano estava indo bem. Pego a barra de ouro e vou para o outro lado da clareira entregá-la ao grupo. Um dos sequestradores traz a menina e então fazemos a troca. Eu trago a menina de volta para o nosso lado da clareira e ele leva Naruto (de ouro) de volta para o seu.

Levo a menina para um local seguro atrás das árvores e em seguida ouço um estalo alto do jutsu de Naruto desfazer-se atrás de mim, quando olho sobre o ombro, vejo que há dezenas de Narutos por toda parte. Ele nem sequer precisa de uma equipe quando tem tantos clones proficientes por perto, mas Sakura e Sai se uniram a batalha de qualquer maneira.

Eu fico para trás e protejo a menina. Um, e depois dois inimigos saltam em meio a batalha, na tentativa de recuperar a garota, mas eu os venço sem qualquer esforço, ouvindo a garota gritar atrás de mim e se encolher de medo, talvez estivesse pensando que eu fosse simplesmente massacrado por esses inimigos.

Uma dor corre pelo meu quadril e me curvo de dor. O sangue quente se espalha pela minha perna e posso ver algo afiado – uma kunai ou uma catana – provocando um corte profundo. Deve ter sido lançada, mas eu não vi quem o fizera. Em seguida, isso simplesmente não importa. Em segundos a luta acaba e Naruto praticamente acabara com a maioria dos sequestradores com seus clones.

Sakura vê meu sangue e corre o mais depressa que pode. Ela cai de joelhos diante de mim e me diz para ficar quieto enquanto põe a mão sobre meu ferimento. A dor passa e o sangue coagula, mas não temos tempo a perder em tratar as feridas perfeitamente. Amarramos os bandidos, alguns dos quais são Nukenin conhecidos e com cabeça a prêmio e os arrastamos de volta, levando a menina de volta para Konoha.

A missão é um sucesso, mas isso era de se esperar. A Hokage nos diz que podemos pegar nosso pagamento amanhã. Sakura sorri um riso brilhante. Seu novo apartamento está nas mãos.

Celebramos no Ichiraku Ramen – ideia de Naruto – e por coincidência ou destino, encontro-me sentado ao lado de Sakura. Ela ri e brinca com Naruto, brinca com Sai impiedosamente e bate nos dois quando eles falam sobre a forma como ela acabou com os sequestradores, comparando-a a um "urso raivoso".

— Nós todos tivemos nossa parcela de bandidos hoje. – diz ela.

— Exceto por Kakashi-sensei – Naruto ri. —, que se escondeu atrás de uma menininha**.**

Ele está brincando e eu sorrio. Sakura normalmente se junta a qualquer tentativa de me fazer escarnio, mas pela primeira vez ela me surpreende e, em vez disso, parte em minha defesa. — Ele estava ocupado salvando a donzela em perigo. – diz ela, enviando um sorriso para mim. — Eu acho isso muito nobre e cavalheiresco.

Sob o balcão do Ichiraku, a mão feminina pousa sobre meu joelho, num enlace apertando. Eu o deixo passar e continuo a ler meu livro, enquanto pareço estar inconsciente do fato. Essas pequenas coisas que ela faz comigo, e que não deveria... Simplesmente pararam de me surpreender. Eu sei que é o jogo dela. Sei que se eu reajo a isso só irei agradá-la. Mas se não o fizer, ela vai aumentar as apostas até que eu o faça.

Vou para casa sozinho, deixando Sakura com Sai e Naruto. Meu quadril lesionado está começando a doer e estou começando a mancar quando o tratamento de emergência de Sakura passa a não ser suficiente para me manter em pé. Uma vez no apartamento, troco-me em roupas limpas e passo o resto da noite assistindo a televisão, outro hábito que acho que estou pegando de Sakura. Meu quadril palpita novamente, uma dor presente, mas que não se mostra uma questão tão presente para me levar a um médico. Eu pressiono a ferida distraidamente. Droga, devo ter de ir ao hospital amanhã para um exame adequado, antes que algo drástico aconteça – como a minha perna cair, por exemplo.

Sakura chega às nove da noite, uma vez que começa a ficar escuro o suficiente para as luzes da rua se ascender. Ela está um pouco tonta, rindo a toa ao cruzar a porta da frente, fazendo-me pensar que ela esteja, talvez, um pouco bêbada.

— Boa noite. – diz, sorrindo pra mim. — Espero que perceba que está deitado na minha cama. Algumas garotas poderiam tomar isso como uma espécie de convite.

— Não vai ser sua cama por muito mais tempo. – pontuo. — Você não vai se mudar em breve?

— Mm. – seu sorriso se alarga.

— Quando? – pergunto.

— Ah, quem sabe? – diz, parecendo distante. — Amanhã? No dia seguinte? Nunca, talvez? Talvez você esteja preso comigo para o resto da sua vida agora.

Eu não tenho certeza se poderia sobreviver ao stress do que isso significaria.

— Sabe, você vai sentir falta da minha culinária! E ter alguém para lavar suas roupas e limpar? – ela se move para a cozinha, para pegar um pouco de água. — Acho que é como ter uma mulher sem ter de se casar, não é mesmo? Você não me aprecia?

— Eu aprecio sua presença. – digo pesaroso.

Ela toma todo o copo de água e o põe sobre o balcão com um suspiro. — Eu acho que gosto de dormir cedo também. – declara. — Essa missão me esgotou.

Eu sinto o mesmo, então me levanto. — Vou deixar você dormir, então. – digo, e começo a caminhar para meu quarto.

Ela me observa e percebe instantaneamente. — O que há de errado? – diz, a preocupação era notória em sua voz, agora soando bastante sóbria. — Isso é sangue?

Eu olho para meu quadril e realmente há uma mancha vermelha sobre o tecido de algodão do pijama. Pisco estupidamente e tudo o que posso dizer é: — Ah. Sim.

Sakura vem até mim. Pega o cós da minha calça e posso ver que ela tem a intenção de puxá-la para baixo para ver a ferida, mas eu a impeço. Não estou usando cuecas. — Isso precisa ser olhado por um médico. – diz soando séria. E não parece tão bêbada agora.

— Eu vou ver um amanhã de manhã. – digo.

— Por quê? Eu posso fazer isso agora.

Vejo-me relutante.

— Você está dizendo que, honestamente, prefere sofrer uma noite de dor e sangrar a cama inteira, e só marcar uma consulta no hospital amanhã, quando pode ser tratado por uma das melhores médicas da Vila, aqui, agora?

Bem, quando ela diz isso _desse jeito,_ é _claro_ que parece estupidez da minha parte. Eu normalmente protestaria, a ferida está em um lugar sensível – muito próximo a minha virilha.

— Vamos. – diz ela, pegando minha mão. — Deite-se na cama que vou te curar rapidinho.

Eu não tenho escolha. Se protestar ela só vai me persuadir e me intimidar a fazer o que ela quer, então silenciosamente me permito ser levado ao quarto, ela senta na cama e me faz deitar ao seu lado. Levanta minha camisa até a altura do umbigo. E encontra as marcas que cobrem meu corpo.

— São cicatrizes muito suspeitas. – comenta calmamente, traçando o dedo por quatro cicatrizes que correm do meu umbigo em quatro direções diferentes.

O que posso dizer a ela? Eles são as marcas de tortura. Eu era pouco mais velho que ela quando fui capturado pelo inimigo, e uma faca foi cravada em meu intestino e arrastada para a esquerda e para a direita, depois para cima e para baixo. Profundo o suficiente para me fazer sangrar como um porco, onde se poderia mergulhar o pincel como se fosse um pote de tinta para escrever os selos de tortura do jutsu por todo o meu corpo. Ela deveria ser uma criança quando isso me aconteceu.

Mas seu toque sobre as marcas sensíveis fazem meu estômago dar um nó e os músculos vibrarem. Ela só está interessada na minha reação, não na história.

Lentamente, desliza a calça do pijama para baixo o suficiente para expor a ferida. Está localizado no lado esquerdo, apenas um centímetro de distância do osso da minha bacia e apenas um pouco acima de onde meus pelos pubianos começam. É no lado oposto onde ela está sentada, e a vejo pousar o braço contra meu abdômen enquanto sua mão cobre-me a ferida. Ela usa a outra mão para segurar minhas calças e mantê-las fora do caminho. Em seguida, o processo de cura começa.

Imediatamente a dor desvanece e meu quadril parece entorpecido enquanto ela trabalha nele. O cenho franzido mostra como está muito concentrada em sua tarefa e nem mesmo remotamente interessada no fato de que seu polegar encostou levemente no cabelo grosso e branco de minhas regiões inferiores.

O processo de cura sempre se mostra relaxante, e nesse o momento a dor se fora. É como se fosse uma pontada de pura energia focalizada em seu corpo, calmante e relaxante como a melhor massagem que o dinheiro poderia comprar. Mas desta vez ela não me faz apenas me sentir bem. Faz-me se sentir ótimo. Fantástico.

Seu chakra está dentro de mim, espalhando-se por meu corpo, fazendo cócegas em meus nervos e me excitando. Eu posso sentir meu peito constringindo e minhas inspirações engatando em suspiros rápidos. O quarto está ficando quente, o teto está girando e minha cabeça move sem parar de um lado para outro enquanto ondas de algo – não o prazer a ponto do gozo, mas igualmente convincente – passasse pelo meu corpo.

Estou ficando excitado. Ela vai perceber isso logo, logo, porque suas mãos estão próximas demais a minha pele e seu braço agora se inclina diretamente sobre a minha virilha. Seu braço nu toca o material fino diretamente sobre meu pênis.

— Sakura – digo. Estou tentando avisá-la, porque aquela lesão simplesmente não vale à pena_ isso._

Ela apenas diz. — Ainda não acabei. – e continua assim mesmo. Seu braço esfrega contra a minha ereção crescente. Ela pode sentir isso. Ela _deve_ senti-lo. Seria uma tola ingênua se não soubesse o efeito que tinha sobre mim, e tive certeza estes dia que Sakura não é nada tola nem ingênua. Ela sabe o que está fazendo comigo. Acho que ela realmente o intenciona fazê-lo. Seu chakra continua a se espalhar, bombeando sangue em fogo em mim, me deixando absolutamente desesperado por um pouco de descanso ou alívio. O desejo de agarrar-lhe a mão e pressioná-la contra minha parte quente, aquela que me doí e que está excitada ao ponto de loucura, é algo quase irresistível.

Então, de repente, ela diz: — Certo. – e o brilho esverdeado de seu chakra desaparece, e logo em seguida ela esfrega o lugar em meu quadril onde a ferida fora curada. Agora a pele está completamente curada. — Se sente bem agora?

Eu mal posso falar. Não quero que ela pare de me tocar e simplesmente não posso confiar em mim mesmo a abrir a boca nesse instante.

Mas não é assim que o jogo deve continuar.

Ela sorri pra mim, e talvez não tenha notado que meu pau está duro como uma rocha e lutando contra os limites da barreira fina do tecido do meu pijama. Ela não está olhando pra lá, está olhando pro meu rosto. — Está bem, sensei? – me pergunta.

Pego o lençol e o puxo para me cobrir até o pescoço, rolando para o outro lado, me enrolando de cima a baixo, tentando cobrir minha vergonha. — Obrigado, Sakura. – digo numa voz quase nula. Eu me sinto detestável e pervertido, e não quero olhar para ela agora, porque estou preocupado em ver um brilho nos olhos verdes que diz que ela sabe de tudo, e um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. Como o de uma raposa que acabara de tomar sua presa. Ou pior – de uma gata que brincando com o rato.

— Eu vou pra cama. – ela sussurra em meu ouvido. — Eu ganho um beijo de boa noite?

Eu fecho meus olhos com força, tentando manter meu controle. Ela está tão perto de mim que posso sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço, embaixo da minha orelha. Eu levo muito tempo para responder e por isso ela se inclina sobre mim e pressiona os lábios quentes e suaves contra minha testa. Deixando uma umidade em minha pele que chega a queimar.

Mesmo quando se esgueira para fora do quarto, não consigo relaxar. Enquanto ela está no apartamento, eu não estou seguro. Eu sei que se dormir, ela vai me perseguir lá, em meus pensamentos subconscientes, no lugar mais fundo da minha mente, na base de tudo, onde residem meus desejos.

Ela tem que ir. Para o bem de ambos.

Mas temo que já possa ser tarde de mais de qualquer maneira.

. .

**Continua**

Faltam mais duas partes para o final

. .

* * *

N/T:

Bom galera, digam pra mim:

* Voces gostaram?

** estao curtindo o drama interior do kakashi em Ninfa? (tipo, que sofrer agridoce, hein oh oh oh)

*** Voces vao AMAR a parte seguinte. Serio. AMAR. (mas novamente, isso aqui e M-rated, heinnnn. Por conteudo adulto. Ai ai ai)

**** Meninas, hoje eu to no corre-corre de novo. Queria ficar e papear com voces, ir nos ultimos reviews e papear muito, mas ta tenso... Vamos fazer assim, domingo, dando tudo certinho, eu venho, trago Laying claim e ponho todos os contatos em dia ;D - mesmo, to com saudade de fazer isso...

***** Ok, bonitas, e isso ai, deixo as senhoritas com um bejito. E nao se esquecam de dizer o que acharam do cpt: **Deixem um comment bonitao ai pra fic** ;D


	3. III

**Uma Traducao autorizada kakasaku**

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Classificação etária:** M_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é de ninguém.  
_

_Do original Nymph de __**Silvershine**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime_

_**Betareader:** Pimentinha _

_**Para tres bonecas fofinhas: **Pimentinha, Yok-chan e Naomi-chan. :)  
_

_**Sinopse: **__Para ela, aquilo __é_ t_ã_o natural quanto respirar. N_ã_o conseguiria evitar que os homens a idolatrassem, mesmo se tentasse.

___**Nota:** Relembro o classificacao etaria: M. Por insinuacoes hentai e temas adultos._

* * *

_**Anteriormente...**_

_Seu chakra está dentro de mim, espalhando-se por meu corpo, fazendo cócegas em meus nervos e me excitando. Eu posso sentir meu peito constringindo e minhas inspirações engatando em suspiros rápidos. O quarto está ficando quente, o teto está girando e minha cabeça move sem parar de um lado para outro enquanto ondas de algo – não o prazer a ponto do gozo, mas igualmente convincente – passasse pelo meu corpo._

_Estou ficando excitado. Ela vai perceber isso logo, logo, porque suas mãos estão próximas demais a minha pele e seu braço agora se inclina diretamente sobre a minha virilha. Seu braço nu toca o material fino diretamente sobre meu pênis._

_— Sakura – digo. Estou tentando avisá-la, porque aquela lesão simplesmente não vale à pena isso._

_Ela apenas diz. — Ainda não acabei. – e continua assim mesmo. Seu braço esfrega contra a minha ereção crescente. Ela pode sentir isso. Ela devesenti-lo. Seria uma tola ingênua se não soubesse o efeito que tinha sobre mim, e tive certeza estes dia que Sakura não é nada tola nem ingênua. Ela sabe o que está fazendo comigo. Acho que ela realmente o intenciona fazê-lo. Seu chakra continua a se espalhar, bombeando sangue em fogo em mim, me deixando absolutamente desesperado por um pouco de descanso ou alívio. O desejo de agarrar-lhe a mão e pressioná-la contra minha parte quente, aquela que me doí e que está excitada ao ponto de loucura, é algo quase irresistível._

_Então, de repente, ela diz: — Certo. – e o brilho esverdeado de seu chakra desaparece, e logo em seguida ela esfrega o lugar em meu quadril onde a ferida fora curada. Agora a pele está completamente curada. — Se sente bem agora?_

_Eu mal posso falar. Não quero que ela pare de me tocar e simplesmente não posso confiar em mim mesmo a abrir a boca nesse instante._

_Mas não é assim que o jogo deve continuar._

_Ela sorri pra mim, e talvez não tenha notado que meu pau está duro como uma rocha e lutando contra os limites da barreira fina do tecido do meu pijama. Ela não está olhando pra lá, está olhando pro meu rosto. — Está bem, sensei? – me pergunta._

_Pego o lençol e o puxo para me cobrir até o pescoço, rolando para o outro lado, me enrolando de cima a baixo, tentando cobrir minha vergonha. — Obrigado, Sakura. – digo numa voz quase nula. Eu me sinto detestável e pervertido, e não quero olhar para ela agora, porque estou preocupado em ver um brilho nos olhos verdes que diz que ela sabe de tudo, e um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. Como o de uma raposa que acabara de tomar sua presa. Ou pior – de uma gata que brincando com o rato._

_— Eu vou pra cama. – ela sussurra em meu ouvido. — Eu ganho um beijo de boa noite?_

_Eu fecho meus olhos com força, tentando manter meu controle. Ela está tão perto de mim que posso sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço, embaixo da minha orelha. Eu levo muito tempo para responder e por isso ela se inclina sobre mim e pressiona os lábios quentes e suaves contra minha testa. Deixando uma umidade em minha pele que chega a queimar._

_Mesmo quando se esgueira para fora do quarto, não consigo relaxar. Enquanto ela está no apartamento, eu não estou seguro. Eu sei que se dormir, ela vai me perseguir lá, em meus pensamentos subconscientes, no lugar mais fundo da minha mente, na base de tudo, onde residem meus desejos._

_Ela tem que ir. Para o bem de ambos._

_Mas temo que já possa ser tarde demais de qualquer maneira._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Ninfa**_

Parte Três

* * *

**Eu** não posso descrever meu humor no dia seguinte, mas está longe de satisfeito. Acabo num canto silencioso da sala comum na sede jounin, rabiscando uns relatórios de forma quase ilegível e enviando uma carranca mortal para qualquer tolo o suficiente que ouse se aventurar a chegar perto de mim. Posso atribuir isso a uma variedade de coisas, a maioria das quais seria culpa de Sakura. Tenho a sensação de estar afundando horrivelmente, de que talvez, o ferimento que me fora causado ontem não foi um acidente, e que a kunai que me lacerou a perna não havia vindo de um inimigo, mas sim de certa jovem perniciosa. Não posso ter certeza, porém, se meu instinto estiver certo, temo por sua confiabilidade no campo de batalha. Mas, talvez, apenas ache tal imperdoável, porque passei a maior parte da noite passada em um estado quase doloroso de excitação, sem obter qualquer alívio, e isso, penso, é uma desculpa razoável o suficiente para um homem se tornar um idiota mal-humorado pelo resto de dia.

Após, intencionalmente ou não, ter me levado à beira do abismo com apenas seu chakra curativo, ela se preparou para dormir da mesma forma de sempre, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas, por "mesmo de sempre", quero dizer que mais uma vez deixou a porta do banheiro entreaberta enquanto trocava de roupa. Eu poderia ter olhado se quisesse. Ela teria deixado. Eu estava autorizado a olhar para sua carne nua e jovem, a qual realmente não tenho o direito de fazê-lo, mas em vez disso, rolei na cama e me mantive de costas para o colchão, com meus olhos atentos no teto.

Estou de saco cheio deste jogo.

Nem mesmo Genma se aproxima de mim agora. Dos olhares preocupados que me envia a uma distância segura, acho que ele chegou à provável conclusão de que a presença de Sakura em minha casa começou a tomar o melhor de mim, o que seria verdade, embora provavelmente não da maneira que ele pensa.

Evito voltar para o apartamento até muito mais tarde que eu o faria normalmente. Continuo sentado à mesa na sala jounin, ignorando os papéis semi-acabados a minha frente, me concentrando em observar cada segundo que se passa no relógio da parede. Às seis, Sakura estará, sem dúvida, preparando algo para comermos na minha cozinha, preparando coisas ridiculamente sofisticadas, que provavelmente fará os vizinhos pensarem que eu me tornei um gourmet depois de passar tantos anos só de macarrão instantâneo e refeições de micro-ondas. Às sete ela provavelmente está se perguntando onde estou, e meu prato de comida terá ficado frio e negligenciado. Lá pelas oito, imagino que ela está limpando alguma coisa, como se isso fosse sua responsabilidade, e isso me irrita. Eu gostaria que ela simplesmente deixasse para lá. Gostaria que ela parasse de tocar as coisas que me pertencem, parar de colocar sua marca nelas, tornando-as mais dela que minhas. Gostaria que ela saísse do meu apartamento e nunca mais voltasse a me incomodar novamente, mas ao mesmo tempo necessito e busco sua proximidade. Eu a quero por perto. Eu _a_ quero_._

Não me movo até que o relógio marque dez e meia. A sala jounin está vazia, com apenas eu, alguns profissionais da limpeza, _workaholics_ e homens como eu, que estão evitando ou suas esposas, namoradas ou suas perturbadamente sensuais estudantes do sexo feminino.

Meus pés estão pesados enquanto tento voltar para casa, em absolutamente nenhuma pressa para encarar o inevitável confronto. Porque pretendo fazer isso hoje à noite. Hoje ela vai receber seu pagamento pela última missão, o que deve ser mais que suficiente para cobrir um depósito de um apartamento novo, então ela não tem absolutamente nenhuma desculpa para continuar comigo. Viro a esquina da minha rua e tomo uma nota mental da luz vindo da janela do meu apartamento. Ela está lá.

Ela está dormindo no sofá quando eu entro, um envelope rasgado é segurado firme contra o peito e um braço jogado para o lado, caído da mobília. As imagens que tive em minha cabeça – de elegantes coxas nuas, envoltas em lençóis e camisas de dormir disposta indecentemente enquanto ela dorme em posições provocantes – de repente apagaram-se da minha cabeça para serem substituídas pela realidade. Ela não é sexy quando dorme.

Simplesmente linda, apenas.

Por um momento, a visão feminina me tira o fôlego e a amargura esvanece de meus pensamentos. Ela é só uma menina, envolta em cobertores com os cabelos espalhados sobre as almofadas, dormindo em quietude perfeita.

Observo-a por muito tempo. Eventualmente, ela suspira e um dedo se movimenta, e eu me lembro de que estou em pé no meu apartamento, obsessivamente zelando pelo sono dessa jovem. Há uma palavra para isso, e é _indecente._

O envelope me chama a atenção e por um momento franzo o cenho. Ela está lendo minhas cartas agora? Um pouco de meu cinismo desperta mais uma vez e me lembro das coisas sinistras que essa garota têm me feito sentir ultimamente. Caminho calmamente e deslizo o envelope de suas mãos, tentando ignorar que o estou arrastando por seus seios flexíveis, e que seus mamilos estão extremamente visíveis pelo tecido fino da camisa branca que está vestindo.

Na cozinha, tiro o conteúdo do envelope sobre a mesa e um pedaço de papel cai. Então percebo meu erro imediatamente. Não passa de seu cheque de pagamento. Quase rio de tão paranoico que me tornei, ao pensar que ela iria mesmo ler a minha correspondência.

Esfrego as mãos fortemente sobre meu rosto, arrastando a máscara do lugar, como se fizesse parte de minha própria pele. Logo em seguida, ouço o barulho do cobertor se mover e fito em sua direção para vê-la acordar e se levantar. Lança-me um olhar e, pela primeira vez, noto sua expressão estranhamente em branco. Não há sorrisos secretos ou olhares provocantes. Ela só parece profundamente e completamente infeliz.

— Precisamos conversar, Sakura.

Ela acena com a cabeça e seu olhar desliza para o chão, enquanto caminha para a alcova que chamo de cozinha, onde nos sentamos. Ela está usando minha camisa, que se mostra bastante curta em si, e apesar de tentar, não consigo encontrar a linha que deveria marcar o local onde a calcinha deveria estar. Ela não está usando nada por baixo? Enquanto tento descobrir a melhor forma de dizer que a quero fora da minha casa, ela vem e para ao meu lado e pega o cheque sobre a mesa. Em sua face ainda triste e taciturna.

De uma forma casual, gesticulo para o pedaço de papel e pergunto se isso significa que ela estará de mudança em breve. Afinal de contas, agora não há desculpa para continuar aqui. Seus olhos erguem-se para encontrar os meus, e neles há um brilho mais maçante que o normal. — Não é o suficiente. – diz calmamente.

— O que quer dizer?

— Eu fui ver o proprietário, mas ele já tinha encontrado outro inquilino. Então fui ver minha antiga senhoria pra perguntar se eu poderia ter meu apartamento de volta, mas ela se recusou, e por algum motivo ela precisa de duas vezes mais que havia pedido pelos danos causados ao apartamento e mesmo assim, o único apartamento em que eu posso ficar é o que fica em cima da loja de peixe.

Observo-a atentamente, metade de mim suspeita de algo estranho. Mas ela parece realmente chateada. Sua mandíbula está cerrada como se estivesse segurando fortemente alguma emoção, e há marcas profundas de suas unhas lacerando o papel do cheque de pagamento. — Se você quer que eu vá, eu vou. – diz sem hesitar. — Eu não tenho certeza ainda pra onde, mas eu vou.

— Não. – digo, antes que possa sequer pensar duas vezes. — Não, você pode ficar.

E só percebo por que o digo, quando ela me dá um sorriso vacilante e de gratidão. Ela sussurra um agradecimento, e então se inclina para me abraçar suavemente, envolvendo seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Para minha total vergonha, eu gosto do ato. E até gosto que, agora, ela começou a chorar e simplesmente não pode se conter. E gosto especialmente de que esta é uma posição difícil para ela, então ela tem que se inclinar ainda mais até que sua parte inferior venha aninhar-se em meu colo, para dá-la equilíbrio. A camisa que pegou emprestada de mim, enrola-se, enroscando-se e subindo um pouco, deixando suas coxas expostas, a poucos centímetros de minha mão, e até posso ver as linhas tênues do bronzeado que marca a altura de seu habitual short preto.

Eu não a seguro ou a abraço, ou mesmo a toco. Se o fizesse, não seria capaz de impedir-me de vagar minhas mãos sobre sua pele, e então provavelmente me encontraria tirando-lhe a camisa e me enterrando nela bem aqui na cozinha.

Ela está fazendo isso deliberadamente? Será que espremeu algumas lágrimas falsas, como uma desculpa para pressionar seu corpo contra o meu e me oprimir com esse seu cheiro erótico? O cheiro dela, o verdadeiro, aquele que é o mais atraente que qualquer fragrância glamorosa que vem em garrafinhas pequenas. Esse cheiro me lembra de carne, suor, sexo e suavidade.

Minha mão toca seus ombros trementes, e preciso de muita força de vontade para afastá-la. Mas isso, de alguma forma, torna-se pior. Confronto-me com bochechas brilhantes, olhos úmidos, e os seios subindo e descendo suavemente, levemente ofegantes. O poder e a sutileza dos seios nunca tomaram o melhor de mim, mas agora ameaçam me destruir, me implorando contato, toque em sua firmeza e mamilos muito rosados.

Forço-me a olhar a face dela e não acho que ela tenha percebido meus pensamentos, pois não mostra nem estar ofendida, nem triunfante. Ainda não sei o que deveria esperar.

— Está tudo bem. – digo a ela. — Há sempre outras missões. Há sempre mais cheques de pagamento.

Ela balança a cabeça e ri timidamente. — Obrigada, Kakashi-sensei.

Há uma pausa momentânea em que olhamos um para o outro e não sei o que dizer em seguida. É o tipo de pausa onde jovens impulsivos fazem coisas estúpidas, como se beijar, sob a crença equivocada de que foi o destino, quando na verdade é apenas uma maneira de preencher um silêncio constrangedor.

Lembro-me vagamente de minha decisão inabalável de vir aqui esta noite e dizer a ela para fazer as malas e, agora, ela não só continua minha hóspede como também está sentada em meu colo, semi-nua, com as mãos unidas atrás do meu pescoço.

Ela é boa.

— Imagino que você esteja indo para a cama. – diz ela finalmente.

— Sim. – respondo inefável.

— Boa noite, então. – não há beijo de boa noite desta vez. Ela parece sentir que eu não estou no clima. Em vez disso, apenas desliza do meu colo, com um _blush_ – e não aqueles do tipo romântico. É mais um corar de uma menina que acabara de chorar na frente de alguém para o qual não preferiria exibir tal demonstração de emoção gratuita, não o _blush _de uma garota que está apenas em uma camisa larga, no apartamento de um homem. É quase como se ela não tivesse a consciência das implicações de tal. Talvez seja realmente isso? Talvez ela não tivesse nenhum interesse sexual em mim? E se tudo isso se resumisse a eu ser um homem desesperadamente solitário, projetando meu desejo em uma menina mais nova e fantasiando um comportamento sensualizado em uma garota que na verdade é perfeitamente inocente e ingênua?

Eu preferi assim. Se isso realmente aconteceu tudo na minha imaginação, pelo menos tenho alguma chance de controle. Mas não sou louco e a pequena mão que desliza em meu peito enquanto ela está se levantando tem qualquer tipo de intenção, mesmo uma inocente.

Levanto-me com dificuldade e faço meu caminho para a cama. Sakura já havia arrumado sua cama improvisada e me dá um olhar preocupado. — Sensei – sussurra quando passo por ela. —, está com raiva de mim?

— Não. – digo, mas não continuo o assunto. Talvez alguém que não estivesse realmente farto com a situação perguntaria em confusão o quê, diabos, havia lhe dado essa impressão. Estou, obviamente, dentro do espectro negativo da emoção humana esta noite, mas eu me sinto muito mais irritado comigo mesmo do que com ela.

Ela hesita por um momento, seus olhos grudados ao chão, como se houvesse algo que pesasse em sua mente. Eu espero. Ela poderia reconhecer as falácias de seu próprio jogo e dizê-lo em voz alta, poupando, assim, minha consciência. Preciso saber que isso não é só comigo. Mas o que ela talvez quisesse dizer naquele momento, parece mudar de ideia e simplesmente voltar a se arrumar para se deitar.

— Ok... Boa noite. – apenas suspira.

Jogo água em meu rosto cansado e no espelho do banheiro, fito o homem em seu reflexo. Ele é pálido e privado de sono, com marcas arroxeadas semelhantes a manchas escuras sob os olhos. Por que qualquer garota no mundo iria querer esse homem? Onde estava o atrativo? Qual era o ponto disso?

Este confronto não ajuda em nada a aliviar minha inquietação crescente, e depois deito em minha cama tentando ignorar a tremulação constante e firme dos efeitos da excitação correndo em meu sangue – algo que me acompanhou durante todo o dia. Ela parecia menos preocupada em me provocar esta noite, no entanto, ainda está firmemente motivada, aguardando pacientemente a hora certa, me enlaçando por todos os cantos, e agora não vejo mais como garantida minha fuga, apesar de minhas melhores intenções.

Eu não posso ter muito mais desse jogo.

A rotina da manhã seguinte é a mesma. Ela se encontra na cozinha, tomando café da manhã e toma um banho rápido. Mas antes de sair para o trabalho, põe a cabeça na abertura da porta do meu quarto para me deixar saber que está indo e como se sente grata por tudo. Mais uma vez há um toque de hesitação quando ela se dirige a mim, como se houvesse algo a mais, algo que quisesse dizer, mas não pode colocar em palavras.

Mas eu ainda não me recuperei de tantas noites de privação de sono, então durmo o dobro do tempo habitual. O momento em que finalmente chego a sede jounin, percebo que perdi ao menos duas reuniões e as pessoas sentem-se ainda mais exasperadas perto de mim que o habitual.

— Que diabos, Kakashi. – comenta Genma. — Sakura realmente está te mantendo acordado até tarde da noite.

Ele não está mais brincando, porque acho que todo mundo já percebeu que não tenho dormido muito desde que Sakura se mudou para o meu apartamento. Eles percebem que Sakura continua tão alegre e energética, como de costume, e eu sei que eles estão começando a julgar isso um efeito da nossa diferença de idade.

Acho que é quando as pessoas começaram a se preocupar.

Deparo-me com Sakura em meu caminho para casa. Ela está na rua discutindo com uma senhora e nunca, em toda minha vida, vi essa menina intimidada em qualquer discussão que fosse, mas ela está. Algo aperta em meu peito. A fraqueza. Desacelero meus passos para observar a cena, e algo parecido com pena faz com que um pouco de minha frustração desapareça.

A mulher é sua ex-senhoria, claro; Sakura me explica quando finalmente desiste e se junta a mim. Ela voltou para tentar argumentar em favor de um pouco de indulgência, todavia, aparentemente, não há nada iminente. Surpreende-me o fato dela tê-lo feito, o que me faz supor que isso significa que ela realmente espera se mudar de meu apartamento em breve, e que de certa forma contradiz minha ilusão de eu ser seu único propósito na vida, sua felicidade em me atormentar.

Tento oferecer-lhe uma parte do meu pagamento, mas ela se recusa como se eu a tivesse insultado. Diz não pegar dinheiro emprestado que não pode pagar de volta. A única forma de caridade que aceitaria de mim seria o espaço compartilhado em meu apartamento, e mesmo assim ela insiste em devolver o favor quando puder. Quando chegamos em casa naquela noite, ela havia comprado novos tipos de comida com seu próprio pagamento, coisas do tipo que eu nunca sonharia em comprar (em parte porque não sei o que diabos fazer com aquilo) e ela prepara o jantar mais ridiculamente saudável e saboroso que já experimentei.

Ela está de volta ao que era antes, mas eu não consigo ficar frustrado por ela.

— Minha mãe me ensinou a cozinhar, porque não queria ver sua filha se transformar em um desastre total como dona de casa. – me diz, colocando algo em meu copo que parece ser refrigerante de maçã. — Não é nada especial, na verdade.

Mas eu sei que está subestimando a si mesma. Ela pôs um grande esforço nesta refeição e estou começando a pensar que sua dívida para comigo está rapidamente se transformando em uma dívida de mim para com ela, por aceitar ser levado por seus mimos.

Ela até limpou o apartamento. Não estava exatamente como antes, já que sou uma pessoa naturalmente organizada, mas a porcelana no banheiro está brilhando mais uma vez, o espelho desprovido de manchas de pasta de dente, e o mofo no chão ladrilhado, acumulado nos últimos dez anos, milagrosamente desapareceu. Não há uma partícula de poeira pela casa, os armários da minha cozinha foram reorganizados e, agora, as roupas penduradas no meu armário foram classificadas de acordo com a cor.

Pergunto-me se ela tem TOC. Quase me recuso a acreditar que uma pessoa pode fazer tanto, em todo o apartamento, em apenas um dia. Será que ela domina alguma forma de jutsu do tempo?

Quando a fito, vejo-a me fitando com uma expressão estranhamente ansiosa, quase autoconsciente. Será que ela está buscando minha aprovação? Parece importante para ela fazer essas coisas pra mim, e acho que entendo o porquê, mas ao mesmo tempo suspeito que seja algo mais profundo que isso. Não é que esteja tentando me impressionar... É mais como se estivesse tentando me retribuir por deixá-la ficar aqui e prover-lhe um lugar para dormir à noite.

Enquanto lavamos os pratos – porque ambos se recusam a deixar o outro a lavar sozinho – ela se vira para mim e diz timidamente. — Tem um filme que quero ver esta noite. Posso?

— Como se chama?

Tem um nome desses estrangeiros. Eu realmente não me lembro qual. Mas lembro-me de dizer sim, e em pouco tempo estamos sentados no sofá, assistindo a uma baboseira televisiva sobre pessoas dizendo coisas profundas, traduzidas pelas legendas. Sakura está sentada muito perto de mim. Estou quase me acostumando com o modo casual em que ela invade meu espaço pessoal, com seu braço pairando no meu e joelhos dobrados quase que descansando em meu colo. Mais uma vez, não acho que ela percebe o que está fazendo, e se sim, ela realmente banca a ótima atriz nesse jogo de indiferença. Talvez eu deva recomendar a Tsunade que envie sua pupila em uma dessas missões de espionagem? Poderia me livrar dela por um tempo, pelo menos.

Mas acontece que este filme é ainda pior que o documentário sobre macacos e a comédia romântica, tornando-se algo gloriosamente embaraçoso.

Depois de dez minutos, o sexo começa, e na verdade, nunca para. É essencialmente um filme inteiramente composto de cenas de sexo, com pessoas dizendo coisas pré-elaboradas enquanto tiram as roupas ou colocam-nas novamente.

Se achei o programa sobre macacos embaraçoso, este se mostra simplesmente excruciante. Será que Sakura sabia que seria assim? Descubro-me furtivamente cruzando as pernas e lançando olhares furtivos pela minha visão periférica em direção a Sakura, que, mais uma vez, parece alheia a qualquer constrangimento na sala. Ela parece maravilhada com o filme, nem mesmo remotamente perturbada por os gemidos, grunhidos e toques. Ela nem sequer parece alterada.

— Estou cansado. Acho que vou dormir. – digo, quando simplesmente não posso mais suportar.

Sakura olha para mim com os mesmos olhos grandes como se eu a tivesse chutado ou algo do gênero. — Mas são apenas dez horas. Você não está envergonhado com o filme, certo? Somos ambos adultos.

— Eu não estou envergonhado. – minto, impotente. — Mas você tem certeza que tem idade suficiente para assistir a coisas como esta? Não é um filme para maiores de 18?

— Então, sou velha o suficiente para ter relações sexuais, mas não para assistir atores fingindo? – Sakura me envia uma carranca. — Onde está o sentido nisso?

Tenho certeza que há sentido em algum lugar, contudo, não me sinto confortável em continuar discutindo este assunto. Vai me custar mais do que realmente vale a pena, porque este jogo que ela está jogando comigo é muito perigoso e a última coisa que preciso lembrar é que ela tem idade legal para tais coisas. Então, em vez disso, apenas reitero que estou cansado antes que ela venha com outra forma de retórica para testar sua sexualidade em mim.

O peso de seu corpo incide contra a lateral do meu, me impedindo de tal. — Não seja um estraga-foda. – adverte-me.

Eu esqueço a definição do dicionário sobre o vocábulo "estraga-foda". Não me recordo se denota a um velhote ou apenas um tipo de pessoa sem graça e excessivamente tradicional… Ou ambos. De qualquer forma, me sinto instigado a atirar-lhe um olhar irritado. E ela o confronta com um olhar impassível, enquanto uma mulher e um homem sussurram e gemem ao fundo. Uma onda de calor rasteja através da minha pele, buscando um equilíbrio entre o desconfortável, o agradável e o aterrorizante. Isto é o que acontece quando Haruno Sakura olha para mim com esses olhos que revelam sabedoria e ingenuidade. Ela é linda e intocável, e praticamente se oferece para mim em uma bandeja de prata, e sem surpresa alguma, meu corpo está respondendo a isso, mesmo que minha mente recue.

Pelo menos ela não está olhando para o meu colo e não vai notar o efeito puramente físico que sua proximidade tem em mim. É constrangedor, e eu não suporto. Percebo que ela está fazendo isso de novo. Da mesma forma que pode manipular uma conversa para me arrebatar da minha concha tímida e, em seguida, me afogar com uma observação deliberada, ela pode alternar entre sedução e gestos platônicos para me confundir quanto ao que é a verdade.

Volto minha atenção para a televisão e tenho a sensação de que estou prestes a cair de um muro, apesar de não saber de que lado vou pousar ainda. O calor emergindo de Sakura ao meu lado irradia através de mim, fazendo minhas roupas parecerem desconfortáveis. Posso sentir o gosto de maçãs na boca, da bebida que ela me deu mais cedo, e a tela da televisão parece ficar cada vez mais e mais distante.

Alguma coisa muda na tela e eu tenho que piscar, porque tenho certeza de que estou errado. Os dois amantes entrelaçados apaixonadamente, em seu coito artístico, mas agora, o homem que estava lá possuía um cabelo claro e a mulher jovem tinha o cabelo mais rosa do universo. Ela geme como Sakura, quando ela se inclina para trás, e seus seios arredondados saltam ritmicamente em plena consonância às poderosas estocadas do homem debaixo dela.

Não é a minha imaginação. Posso dizer a diferença entre realidade e imaginação, e isso não é nada menos que uma alucinação.

A mão de Sakura descansa sobre meu estômago. — Kaka-sensei, alguma coisa errada? – me pergunta, percebendo a mudança repentina em minha expressão. — Se isso te deixa envergonhado, basta fingir que eu não estou aqui.

Ela pede o impossível. Eu não podia ignorar sua presença, como também não poderia ignorar minha própria necessidade de respirar. — Se você não estivesse aqui, estaria me masturbando. – digo, quase selvático.

A respiração dela para por uma fração de segundo. — Bem, então. – diz, numa mescla de surpresa e desonestidade. — E quem está te impedindo?

A bochecha dela esta tocando meu ombro e seus dedos traçando lentos e pequenos círculos sobre meu abdômen, e isso é antiético e muito íntimo, entretanto, eu não consigo encontrar a vontade ou a energia para repreendê-la.

Eu quebro as regras do jogo. — Não, Sakura... – sussurro, quase que de forma deplorável.

— Do que tem medo? – ela sussurra de volta.

— Eu não estou com medo. – eu digo, mas na verdade ela me apavora. Ela me tem nas mãos, e eu sei o que vai acontecer agora, mas já passamos do ponto em que eu poderia impedir a mim mesmo de prosseguir. Eu não tenho o poder de resistir a ela – nunca o tive de qualquer maneira – e quando a mão feminina desliza para baixo de meu estômago para moldar a palma sobre a minha ereção pulsante, minha própria mão se aproveita da dela e não é para afastá-la.

Eu a forço a me tocar. Uso sua mão com força contra _aquela_ parte em mim que dói e clama por ela, forço-a a esfregar-se contra mim exatamente do jeito que eu gosto. Para cima e para baixo, nossas mãos trabalham juntas. Ela observa minha face, seus lábios entreabertos, arrebatada por seu efeito sobre mim. Para cima e para baixo. O tecido da roupa de dormir é insignificante e os dedos espremem-se em volta da minha carne com força, acariciando-me e seduzindo-me completamente. Inundando meu sangue como uma droga, subindo através de meus pulmões para fazer meu peito ofegar, atingindo meu crânio e fazendo a sala girar de modo tão drástico, que eu tenho que fechar os olhos para não cair. Um grunhido desesperado escapa meus lábios e eu já estou perto de chegar lá. Ela poderia me fazer gozar agora apenas com a sensação de sua pequena mão apertando meu pau e sua respiração sobre meu pescoço.

Ela está se debruçando sobre mim, sua perna deslizando entre as minhas, todo o comprimento de sua carne macia pressiona-se irresistivelmente sobre mim. — Assim está bom, Kakashi-sensei? – ela pergunta baixinho, de brincadeira, e atrás dela soam os gemidos roucos ecoados de uma mulher em êxtase vindo da televisão.

Eu não tenho vontade de responder. Não, não está certo, mas também, dificilmente vai fazer alguma diferença agora, certo? Ela está beijando meu pescoço, bochecha e queixo – suavemente, quase inocentemente, em beijos delicados que estão completamente em desacordo com a mão excessivamente íntima pressionando meu pênis. Sinto minhas mãos pressionarem em torno de seu braço, mas eu não sei mais o que fazer. Eu não quero tirá-la de mim. Não realmente. E me sinto preocupado que eu possa machucá-la.

Quando a língua provocativa vem brincar com minha orelha e seus dedos hábeis começam a desatar o cinto da calça, acho que tento arquear nas almofadas perdendo-me contra minha própria vontade. — Sakura. – suspiro. — Não.

Ela finge que não consegue me ouvir. O cinto é solto e agora ela está arrastando o zíper para baixo, muito impaciente para tomar o tempo e desatar o botão superior ou qualquer outra coisa.

E então sua mão – aquela pequena mão suave e quente – está penetrando minhas roupas e entrelaçando em volta do meu pau através do tecido fino da minha cueca. Um nome gemido escapa por entre meus lábios, e tardiamente tento afastá-la, no entanto, mais um aperto, seguido por um hábil deslize, me faz rígido como uma rocha... E talvez eu realmente não esteja tentando mais. Ouço sua risada suave perto da minha orelha. Espero que ela não esteja rindo de mim, mas mesmo que ela esteja, não iria diminuir meu desejo por ela, e quando ela finalmente desliza os dedos por baixo da minha cueca para agarrar minha carne nua em sua mão nua, eu me sinto enrijecer ainda mais e arquear.

Minha mão agarra-lhe o pulso e eu estremeço rígido. — Merda, Sakura, você tem que parar.

Seus dedos ásperos, mais uma vez, bombeiam-me e o atrito é tão delicioso que focos de luzes piscam por trás de meus olhos fechados.

— Pare com isso. – mas minha voz não sai nada convincente.

Sua mão começa a me bombear dentro dos limites de minhas roupas. Estou perdido, total e completamente. Tudo o que posso fazer é deixar minha cabeça cair para trás e meus dedos agarrarem firmes as almofadas do sofá. Todas as caricias de sua mão enviam uma onda de prazer em mim, me fazendo rugir mentalmente. É tão requintado ao ponto de doer. Ela sabe o que está fazendo. É como se tivesse planejado isso o tempo todo.

Um pensamento terrível parece partir meu cérebro em dois.

— Foi você? – digo quase que num grunhido. É difícil pensar claramente, mas este pensamento é demasiado persistente para simplesmente ignorar. — Você explodiu seu próprio apartamento? Para se mudar para cá?

A mão dela diminui as estocadas, mas não para os movimentos ao me observar atentamente. Um pequeno sorriso surge em seus lábios úmidos. — Você diz coisas tão bobas, sentei. – diz, e então retoma seu ritmo frenético e meus quadris quase levantam do sofá como um gemido gutural arrancado de minha garganta. Seu toque é tão quente e macio, e eu já estou tão perto do fim.

Incapaz de parar a mim mesmo, peguei sua mão livre, somente para senti-la apertando meus dedos tão firmemente como aperto os dela; isso é um outro nível de prazer acima do mais vil, mais sujo, um que toma todo o meu corpo. Suas ministrações nunca vacilam, trazendo-me cada vez mais perto da borda, tentando drenar a essência dentro de mim. É mais do que posso suportar depois de tantos dias e noites de tormento sem fim. Arqueio minhas costas e meus quadris pressionam-se contra seu toque, tentando forçar ainda mais a mão dela em mim_._ _Só mais um pouco._

Ela está ganhando velocidade e está ofegante contra o meu pescoço, como se estivesse tão excitada por isso como eu estou. Eu posso sentir a pressão em minhas bolas. Como se pudesse ler mentes, ela parece saber exatamente o que eu preciso, e no momento seguinte, toma-as em uma das mãos, rolando-as contra sua palma. Tudo o que posso ouvir é a minha própria respiração ofegante e desesperada, aprofundando-se em gemidos, enquanto sua mão retorna aos movimentos de sobe e desce, agora, com mais confiança e imprudência do que qualquer mulher ousou me tocar. É tarde demais para parar agora. Se alguém nos interrompesse agora, eu o mataria e depois faria com que ela continuasse. Se ela parasse agora, poderia pedir qualquer coisa de mim e eu o faria. Simplesmente para que terminasse essa tortura que ela mesma começou em mim.

Meu gozo atinge-me como uma pequena morte – é inevitável sua chegada, porém não menos devastador quando se abate em mim. Eu me rendo. Uma viscosidade desagradável derrama-se em meu quadril e se infiltra visivelmente através de minhas roupas, o ritmo de Sakura de repente se transforma em estocadas longas, lentas, como se me ordenhasse lentamente, enviando-me a cada uma delas uma onda latejante correndo em minha pele. Pontos de luz dançam diante dos meus olhos. Meu corpo pulsa. Ela realmente tirou toda a minha essência e eu fiquei cansado e abatido, pressionando meus dedos suados ao redor dos dela enquanto tento recuperar o fôlego.

Sakura libera meu órgão amolecido quase que relutantemente. Ela parece fascinada pelo líquido leitoso encharcando seus dedos, e seus olhos parecem quase que vidrados, brilhando com uma febre interior, quando conecta seu olhar ao meu. Essa garota não mais parece tímida e divertida. Seu rosto está vermelho, seu corpo inquieto, e sua respiração engatada.

Como se testando as águas, vejo-a lamber a traseira de seus dedos pegajosos, provando meu sêmen.

É muito pra mim. Eu tentei meu melhor, sinceramente tentei. Há tantas coisas que um homem pode resistir antes de sua persona ser completamente desmontada e ele já não reconhecer a si mesmo. Apesar da minha experiência e contenção a seus jogos repulsivos e ingenuidade, já não posso ver a razão pela qual deveria resistir.

Sua respiração fica assustada quando a empurro para baixo, sobre as almofadas do sofá, e desato o ziíper de sua blusa, agarrando ambos os lados de seu colete em meus punhos, puxando-o para fora. Sob o colete, ela usava um top preto minúsculo que comprimia seus seios, mantendo-os no lugar por uma alça sobre o ombro e um botão. Eu não solto o botão. Apenas desço-lhe o top e o botão descostura do tecido, rolando para algum lugar da sala.

Não me contento mais em ter apenas vislumbres de seus seios através de um espelho nublado, a dois cômodos de distância. Agora posso segurá-los em minhas mãos e sentir seu calor e suavidade, enquanto chupo-lhes os pequenos picos cor-de-rosa. A cabeça de Sakura move-se incessantemente, suas mãos sobem, agarrando-me os ombros e cabelos. Ela me pede para mordê-la, e eu o faço, com força suficiente para fazê-la grunhir e deixar marcas esbranquiçadas em sua pele perfeita.

Há algo selvagem sobre ela quando diz gostar do que lhe faço, que faz meu sangue agitar-se novamente, mas, ao mesmo tempo isso quase me frustra. Ela puxa meu cabelo e morde-me o lábio quando eu tento beijá-la, e cada mordida e arranhão de suas unhas, que ela não faz nenhum esforço em moderar, soa-me com um castigo merecido.

Seu corpo se contorce contra o meu e ela arranca minhas mãos, direcionando-as para baixo. — Toque em mim. – exige, oferecendo-se em uma bandeja de prata, seu corpo arqueando-se perfeitamente contra mim. Eu permito que meus dedos vaguem sobre suas coxas que agora parecem estar prendendo meus quadris e sua pele está úmida e lisa, mas ela geme em frustração. — Não aí. – suspira. — Lá em baixo. Toque-me _lá._

No caso de eu estar incerto quanto ao que "lá em baixo" signifique, ela pega minha mão e, com força, desliza-a para baixo sobre sua barriga e entre suas pernas.

Ela está toda molhada, mesmo sobre o tecido fino dos shorts, e ao mais leve toque dos meus dedos contra sua carne macia e úmida, seu corpo reage como se estivesse sido eletrocutado. Seus quadris moldam-se em minha mão, implorando silenciosamente. Ela simplesmente pressiona o rosto ao meu e suspira.

Quero explorar sua carne. Cada centímetro dela. Eu quero conhecer cada milímetro de seus locais mais íntimos, contudo ela é impaciente. Quando meus dedos deslizam contra sua carne úmida, ela apenas agarra meus cabelos mais fortemente. — Não brinque comigo. – diz, mordendo o meu queixo. — Eu não quero esse jogo.

Isso é incrível, vindo da garota que não faz nada a não ser provocar. No entanto, estou tão desesperado para acabar com essas preliminares da semana e mandar essa maldita frustração para o inferno que não penso duas vezes em deitá-la de bruços, e depois puxar seu short e calcinha até os joelhos e enfim retirá-las completamente. Eu gosto dela nessa posição, completamente exposta e submissa. Amo seus gritos e a maneira como ela morde o lábio enquanto deslizo meu polegar sobre suas dobras quentes até encontrar sua abertura úmida, repleta de um calor inimaginável... E impassivelmente apertada.

Aqui é onde começam as minhas dúvidas. Ela é tão apertada que, mesmo neste momento está mordendo o lábio em desconforto. Eu tento penetrar um segundo dedo dentro dela, mas agora ela está se tornando rígida com a dor e posso sentir a barreira frágil estando prestes a se romper à medida que tento persistir.

É inacreditável. Eu nunca considerei essa possibilidade depois de suportar todos os seus avanços provocativos. Ela se mudou tão naturalmente, tão facilmente, que eu achava que só poderia ter sido o resultado da prática e experiência. Agora estou horrorizado comigo mesmo, do quão longe permiti isso ir, e tudo que eu posso fazer é me sentar calmamente, fechando o zíper da minha calça.

E me levanto.

— Aonde você vai? – ela pergunta, sentando-se, mas sem fazer nenhum movimento para se cobrir.

Eu estou indo para a minha escrivaninha. Acendo a lâmpada, abro a gaveta e pego o talão de cheques que quase nunca usei. Posso sentir o olhar escrutinizador de Sakura arder sobre minhas costas enquanto rabisco seu nome no papel, preenchendo-o com uma quantia em dinheiro que é exatamente o dobro do pagamento de sua última missão. Depois de terminar, sento-me e olho para ele por um longo tempo, esfregando as mãos pelo meu cabelo e rosto. Ao que fui reduzido hoje à noite?

Eventualmente me viro e vou até Sakura. Eu tento não olhar para ela. Ela está sentada ali, seminua e orgulhosa, e se eu sucumbir a apreciar sua beleza, só irei esquecer o meu lugar novamente. Mas quando ela pega o cheque e percebe o que é, não acho que já tenha visto uma expressão tão insultada como esta que vejo agora.

— Isso deve cobrir tudo. – digo cansado, sentado a outra ponta da mesa de café. — Isso é mais que suficiente para um depósito em um novo apartamento.

Sakura está quase que sem palavras. — Eu não vim aqui pra me prostituir. – diz em um tom baixo.

— Então o que você veio fazer aqui? – pergunto. — Você não precisa estar aqui. Há outras pessoas com muito mais espaço e mais dinheiro que poderia acomodá-la, mas você _me_ escolheu. Age como se isso fosse um jogo, mas você é pouco mais que uma criança. Sequer sabe o que você está fazendo? Ao menos se importa?

A mão de Sakura abaixa para o próprio colo, com o cheque se amassando um pouco entre os dedos. Ela ainda parece irritada, mas sua face está estranhamente em branco. Eu não acho que ela entenda. Pelo olhar vago que envia a parede, como uma estudante impetuosa tentando ignorar o sermão de um professor; não estou sob nenhuma ilusão de que ela se importe.

Eu realmente sou um tolo. Nunca fui bom em construir relações interpessoais saudáveis, e, aparentemente, sou péssimo em me desviar das prejudiciais. Então me levanto novamente e caminho até meu colete.

— Aonde você vai? – Sakura pergunta sem rodeios. Está mal humorada porque eu estraguei o seu jogo.

— Estou saindo para uma caminhada. – eu digo. — Eu não vou apressá-la para se mudar, mas espero que você tenha partido antes da tarde de amanhã.

E com isso, ele parte, deixando-a sozinha em seu apartamento.

. .

**Continua**

O proximo shot sera o final

. .

* * *

N/T:

_Galera, digam pra hime: O que acharam do cpt?_

_Cara, de boa, esse shot realmente me fez querer matar o Kakashi... Pq... poxa, ele precisava mesmo dizer todas aquelas coisas pra nossa heroina favorita?_

_Ai ai, complexo..._

_Mas e voces, o que acharam, hein?_

_Eu to muito ansiosa pra ver como as senhoritas reagem a esse cpt ;D - pq, de tudo por tudo, isso aqui pegou fogo, vamos combinar! ahahaah *APANHA*_

_Bem meninas, vou-me e deixo bjitos pra todas e tmb pra lindona Pimentinha - dona betareader - que me ajudou muitooooo com a revisao da fic ;D_

_bjo bjo,_

_hime._

* * *

ps: a proxima sera a** ultima** parte da fic.

pps: essa semana eu volto com mais drabbles, uma fic gaasaku (TDB) e um algo sasusaku-long-fic :)

e dando tudo certo, um algo kakasaku tmb :D


End file.
